


The Forgotten Friend

by Courtney_Wilkes



Series: The Forgotten... [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_Wilkes/pseuds/Courtney_Wilkes
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Annabeth Swan, Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Annabeth Swan/Emmett Cullen, Bella Swan/Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlie Swan & Annabeth Swan, Charlie Swan & Bella Swan, Charlie Swan & Renée Dwyer, Emma Swan/Charlie Stone (mentioned), Hope Jones/Embry Call, Jacob Black & Annabeth Swan, Jacob Black & Bella Swan, Original Female Character(s)/Embry Call, Original Female Character(s)/Emmett Cullen, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Renee Dwyer/Phil Dwyer, Rosalie Hale & Annabeth Swan, Rosalie Hale/Logan Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Forgotten... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117892
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

My eyes smashed open as I gasped. My dream…

I gasped slightly as I remembered it. The same dream I had for a few months now.

James killing my parents in front of me biting, then he killed Bella, then he bit my hand as Emmett watched. His face held so much fury that I never saw before. I sat up in my bed as I ran my hand through my hair.

I didn’t want to lose Emmett. Ever. If it means becoming like him. It’s been a few months since Emmett and I have graduated. I have decided to take a semester at the high school as a Teacher’s assistant. I huffed in annoyance, getting up.

I saw pictures of me and Emmett all over my room. I smiled at one where Emmett had snapped a picture of us kissing. I had ice cream on my lips when Emmett kissed me. I felt a little breeze as I turned around.

“Emmett…” I breathed as he pulled me to him and kissed me.

I kissed back as he snuck his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, but he won. His tongue roamed the crevices of my mouth as his hands caressed my waist. My hands pulled at his hair as he moaned. I had to pull away for air. 

“Good morning.” He smirked at me.

I blushed as I turned around.

“You’re early.” I said.

“I had to see you wake up, but I was too late.” He replied as I grabbed some clothes.

“You’re so cheesy.” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m only cheesy for you, Ann.” He replied as he kissed my neck.

I gasped slightly as he continues to kiss my neck.

“So are you coming for Bella’s birthday party tonight?” Emmett asked.

“Alice planned it?” I sighed, knowing the answer.

“For a while now.” Emmett laughed.

“Bella’s going to hate it.” I added.

“That’s why Alice wants you to keep quiet about it until she talks to her.” Emmett said. “Or she’s going to drag you to all the stores in Seattle.”

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the bathroom.

“Hey, Uncle Charlie.” I said as I passed him in the hall. “Did Bella like the presents?”

“At first, she didn’t.” He said. “Then she liked it.”

I laughed as I walked into the bathroom. Just as I shut the door, Bella banged on the door.

“Annabeth! Hurry up!” She asked me.

“I just got in, Bella.” I snickered. “Deal with it. Edward’s waiting anyway.”

Bella groaned as she left. I snickered as I got ready.

When I was done, Bella sighed as I kissed her cheek.

“Happy Birthday, Baby Girl.” I said as I walked out to my car.

I drove to school as I sighed in sadness. This year, I won’t have Emmett with me. But I would be able to join him at the University in Seattle.

“Wherefore are thou, Bella?” Mike asked as I got out.

I saw Bella’s truck pull up and she climbed out. We turned as Mike, Eric, Angela, and Jessica approached.

“You finish the Shakespeare assignment?” Mike asked.

“He means will you finish his assignment?” Jessica translated.

“No, I don’t — okay I do.” Mike argued as he shook his head.

“I can help you with it.” Bella told him.

“Do your homework yourself, Mike.” I laughed. “But first…”

I nodded to Bella as she pulled out her camera.

“I need a picture. My mom’s expecting a scrapbook full of memories.” Bella asked.

“I take ‘em, I don’t pose for ‘em.” Angela held her own camera up.

“You do today.” I told her as I pushed her to the others.

They arranged themselves.

“You’ll photoshop my nose if it looks big, right?” Jessica asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m in the picture; no one will be look at you guys.” Eric told her.

“I’ll take care of it.” I laughed as Jessica scoffs.

Angela points her camera at her. Mike and Eric joust as Bella aimed. The camera snapped on them, fun, delightfully carefree. When Bella lowered the camera, their playfulness has dissipated as they see someone behind Bella. She turned to see Edward climbing out of his silver Volvo.

“Oh good. Cullen’s here.” Mike said.

“Yay.” Jessica added as they moved off.

“Check ya later.” Eric said as Bella doesn’t register their tone.

She’s transfixed by Edward who approached, eyes never leaving hers. He reaches her, washing away all her concerns. I smiled at him as he nodded at me. I turned to give them some space. I walked up to the stairs as I saw my other cousin, Hope. Hope was my dad’s brother’s daughter. She’s two years younger than I am and was a junior now.

“Annabeth!” She waved over at me.

“Hope!” I waved back as I walked over to her.

“So happy to see you again!” She smiled as I hugged her. “How was your summer?”

“It was fun.” I replied. “Managed to bring Emmett down to Florida to meet Aunt Renee. How about you?”

“Let’s see; I went to Leah and Seth’s house…and guess what?” Hope asked as we walked inside.

“What?!” I asked.

“And I got a boyfriend!” She squealed.

“Really?!” I squealed. “Who?”

“Embry!” She told me.

“Really?!” I asked. “Does Uncle Peter know?”

“He knows.” Lucy replied.

As we walked, Alice came up as she hugged me.

“Today’s the big day!” She squealed as I smiled.

“At least tone it down for the party.” I reminded as Alice shook her head.

She ran up the stairs as she heard something.

“How come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don’t?” Edward asked as they came up.

“He’s just a friend.” Bella told him.

“Friend’s don’t spend two weeks looking for the perfect dreamcatcher.” Edward reminded her.

“Stop reading his mind if he bothers you so much.” Bella shook her head.

“Little hard to tune out.” He added as she just laughs.

We entered the corridors as a small, wrapped gift appears in Bella’s face. Alice presents it.

“Happy-” She said.

“Shh!” Bella asked as Alice whispers in her ear as she hugs her.

“-birthday.” Alice added.

“She hates it.” Hope added as I nodded in agreement.

Over Alice’s shoulder, Bella saw Jasper, keeping his distance. He offered her a pleasant nod. She tries to hide Alice’s present, hoping no one noticed. I snickered.

“Alice, didn’t I say no gifts?” Bella asked.

“You did. I didn’t.” Alice added. “I’ve already seen you open it and guess what? You love it.”

“You had a vision about her birthday.” I said.

“And about the green dress you’ll be wearing to your party tonight. Great color on you.” Alice added.

“…My party?” Bella asked.

“Please? It’ll be fun.” Alice begged.

“I…guess I can deal-” My cousin sighed.

“Great! See ya at seven!” Alice smiled as she hugs her again and races off before she can change her mind. Which is when Bella realized something.

“Wait, Jasper, no fair with the mood control.” She asked as he offers an apologetic bow before Alice drags him away.

“Vampire. You can’t trust them.” Edward shook his head as we parted ways for the day.

Hope and I went to the Theater class for her class.


	2. Hope Jones

Full name: Hope Marie Jones

Nicknames:  
• Hope  
• Mary  
• Arie

Hair: Black hair with blonde highlights

Eyes: Blue

Age: 16

Birthday: February 14, 1988

Height: 5’5”

Skin color: pale

Family:  
Peter Jones - father (alive)  
Jenny Mills - mother (alive)  
Annabeth and Bella Swan - cousins (alive)  
Charlie Stone and Emma Swan - uncle and aunt (dead)  
Charlie Swan and Renee Swan - uncle and aunt (alive)

Boyfriend: Embry Call

Friends: Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Bella, Edward, Logan, Annabeth

Hobbies: Dancing, acting

Abilities: None

Personality: the opposite of Annabeth


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Lucy was sitting in the front and I was sitting in Theater class as the movie Romeo and Juliet played. Alice and Jasper sat next to me.

“Here’s to my love!” Romeo said as he drinks the poison. “O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick.”

“And I was thinking a huge birthday cake to top it all off.” Alice finalized her decorations for the party.

“Have fun getting Bella to come.” I told her. “She hates being celebrated.”

“Come on, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett’s.” Jasper told me. “I think Bing Crosby was on top of the charts. You and Bella will be helping us feel normal for a night.”

I shook my head. Alice noticed my sad expression.

“You do miss him, don’t you?” She asked me.

“More than anything.” I said. “Sorry…I probably sound like a clingy girlfriend.”

“You deserve to be.” Alice told me. “You mean so much to Emmett. And…what happened with James, I never saw him so devastated before.”

“I know.” I looked down. “I didn’t mean to upset him, but at the time…all I could think about was Aunt Renee and how he killed my parents.”

“Emmett considered the suicide.” He informed me.

I just looked at him.

“What?!” I whispered. “He wanted to die?”

“Once. When James had you and Bella trapped.” He confirmed. “He and Edward would do anything to follow you two anywhere.”

“I still felt guilty for not paying attention.” Alice looked down.

“Don’t feel bad for yourself.” I reminded her as I grabbed her hand. “You didn’t know.”

Alice smiled at me as out Theater director called on us.

“Is there something you would like to say, Alice?” She asked.

“Certainly not. But I apologize for being a distraction. Perhaps you should rewind to act five, scene one, line twenty-eight eighty-nine.” Alice spoke. “‘If you had the strength of twenty men, it would dispatch you straight.’”

The director looks intimidated as she turns around.

When school ended, I walked outside and saw Emmett standing next to my car. I smiled as I ran towards him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

“Emmett!” I laughed as I kissed him deeply.

Emmett replied quickly as his lips eagerly met mine. We pulled apart as I gasped for breath.

“Let’s get you home for tonight.” He said as he puts me down on the ground.

I nodded as he opened the door for me. As I got in and buckled in, Emmett got in the driver’s side and started the car. We soon arrived home as Edward and Bella arrived as well. I smirked at Bella as she looks queasy. I headed upstairs as Emmett followed me. I grabbed my fancy clothes as he entered my room.

“Out!” I laughed as I tried to push him out.

“I won’t look!” He smirked at me.

I pointed outside as he laughed, walking out of my room. When I was done, I opened the door and posed for Emmett. He didn’t say anything as his eyes bulged out of their sockets and his mouth gaped.

“I have a hot girlfriend!” He exclaimed, discreetly looking at my chest.

“Eyes up, Cullen. That’s my niece you’re staring at.” Uncle Charlie commented as he walked out of his bedroom.

Emmett rubbed his neck sheepishly as I blushed deeply.

“Don’t keep my daughter and niece out too late.” Uncle Charlie asked Edward and Emmett as we walked to the cars.

“Don’t worry, Chief. We won’t.” Emmett agreed as he helps me in.

When we arrived, Edward pulled Bella to an ancient painting. I followed them as I looked at the painting.

“The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family.” Edward told us as Emmett hugged me from behind.

It was an 18th century oil painting, depicting Grecian figures in swirling robes writhing among pillars and balconies. In a high balcony, four calm figures look down upon the bacchanal; two black haired, one snowy white, one golden haired.

“The closest thing our world has to royalty.” Emmett added.

“Francesco Solimena painted this; he often depicted the Volturi as Gods.” Edward said as Bella examined the golden haired “God.”

“Is that…Carlisle?” She asked.

“Yes. He lived with them for a few decades.” Edward confirmed. “He describes them as very refined - for killers. The Volturi are also what you might call enforcers.”

“Of what?” I asked.

“The only rule they have: to keep secret the existence of our kind.” Emmett told me as he tightens his hold on me.

Suddenly, I felt scared.

Would they come after us? I thought as Edward read my mind.

“Only if we keep you two hidden.” He reminded me.

Bella and Emmett looked confused.

“I thought if they would come after me and Bella.” I spoke softly.

“They would have to get through me first.” Emmett told me as he pulled me away. “We don’t make spectacles of ourselves, or kill conspicuously, unless we want to die.”

“I don’t want you to die.” I looked at him.

“After you and Bella were attacked by James, I didn’t want to lose you.” He placed his forehead on mine. “When he had you trapped, I had a plan.”

“To go to the Volturi.” I concluded.

He nodded as we walked down to the living room. Esme and Carlisle smiled as we came. I hugged Esme as Alice tugs Bella and Edward to the top of the landing, then skips down the stairs. They look down and saw hundreds of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls.

We all looked at them as they walked down the stairs. Logan had his arms around Rosalie as Emmett held my waist. Esme and Carlisle hug Bella warmly.

“Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in.” Carlisle informed her.

“Like that’s even possible.” Esme added. “Happy birthday, Bella.”

Alice has snapped a picture of Bella with them.

“Found it in your bag. Mind?” She asked as Emmett moved to Edward’s side and nudged him.

“Dating an older woman. Hot.” He smirked as I slapped his arm.

Bella caught that. Edward elbowed him sharply to shut up.

“What?” He asked as I rolled my eyes.

“And I’m in love with you.” I sighed as he laughed.

Rosalie steps up and shoved a silver package at Bella.

“It’s a necklace. Alice picked it out.” She said as walks to Logan.

Bella smiled. She saw Jasper across the room. They wave at each other.

“Show me the love!” Alice exclaimed as Edward pulled Bella into an embrace, looking deeply into one another’s eyes.

“For your scrapbook. Now open your presents!” Alice squealed as she dragged Bella over to a table with elaborately wrapped gifts, a huge cake, and a tall stack of china plates.

“Alice, Annabeth, and I are the only ones who even eat cake. That thing could feed fifty.” Bella reminded her as I smiled.

“Just open your presents already?” I asked.

“Hope you’re hungry. Here, this one’s from Emmett and Annabeth.” Alice said as Bella opened the gift to find an empty car-radio box.

“Um…thanks?” She thanked us.

“Already installed it in your truck.” Emmett said as I nodded.

“Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of-” I added.

“No hating on the truck. Thank you, Emmett, Annabeth.” Bella smiled.

“Open mine.” Alice said as she hands her a box.

Bella started to open it, but she cuts her finger.

“Ouch - paper cut.” She said as I looked at it.

A single drop of blood appeared as we heard a disturbing, grisly snarl. We looked up just as Jasper lunged toward us. His teeth bared, eyes beyond reason as Edward flung Bella behind his own body, causing her to crash into the table, plates shattering. Jasper slams into Edward as it sounds like boulders colliding.

Edward pushed him hard as Jasper sailed backward, hitting the wall. But he ricochets off it and comes back at Bella. Logan and Carlisle tackled Jasper from the side, dragging him to the ground. Alice helps hold him down.

“Jaz…shhh-” She said as she stopped, her head suddenly jerking toward Bella.

Then everybody’s eyes snapped toward Bella as they caught the overwhelming scent. She was lying amid the shards of broken china. I looked at her arm, seeing now as it’s been slashed by plate shards; bright red blood pulses out of her her, pooling. I gasped. She looks up as I knelt next to her. All of the Cullens now, including Edward and Emmett, but not Carlisle, stare down at her at her blood with fevered eyes. Seven suddenly ravenous vampires…

Carlisle jumped to Bella’s side. Edward, thought white as a bone, snapped out of it and stood between us and the others.

“Emmett, Logan, get Jasper out of here.” Carlisle ordered. He didn’t respond. “Emmett.”

Emmett reined himself in and elbowed Rosalie. They dragged the snarling Jasper out. Esme holds her nose and politely left with the others. Alice looked at Bella and I, apologetic.

“I’m sorry, I…can’t…” She said as she slips out the door.  
Edward’s still on guard as Carlisle examined her arm.

“I’ll have to stitch it up.” He sighed.

“I’ll carry her to the kitchen.” Edward said as he moved to pick her up, but his eyes darted to the blood.

“I’ll take care of her, Edward.” Carlisle told him.

Edward doesn’t move.

“Check on Jasper.” I asked as Edward looks from me to Bella.

Then he steps back, allowing Carlisle to lift Bella and carry her to the kitchen. But just before the kitchen door closes, Bella saw Edward’s agonized face. He turns away, unable to meet her eyes. I shook my head at what happened. This is not how I wanted this night to go.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella and I sat in a chair opposite Carlisle who mopped up her blood as removed glass shards from her arm. He dropped one into a bowl as she tried not to look at the blood.

“I sure can kill a party.” She sighed.

“It’s not your fault. Jasper hasn’t been away from human blood as long as the rest of us.” Carlisle reminded her.

“Seems like you’re the only one it doesn’t effect.” I noted.

“Centuries of practice.” He smiled.

“Did you ever think of…living differently?” Bella asked.

“I enjoy my work too much. Helping people, saving lives.” He explained. “I’m hoping there’s a point to my existence, even if I am damned.”

“Damned? You’re not damned.” Bella added.

“Only people who do sins are damned.” I agreed.

“Then you and I agree. But Edward doesn’t believe there’s an afterlife for our kind.” He agreed. “He thinks we’re lost souls.”

“That’s why he won’t…He thinks he’d be damning me.” Bella sighed.

“If you believed as he did, would you risk it?” Carlisle asked.

“If it comes to being with Emmett forever, then I would give my soul.” I said as I saw Emmett in the other room.

He smiled at me as I walked up to him.

“You’d give your mortal life up to stay with me?” He asked.

“More than anything.” I said, looking at him. “If I have to choose between you and being human, it will always be you.”

Emmett smiled softly as he picked me up and kissed me. I kissed back as our tongues fought for dominance. My hands roamed over his chest as his hands rested on my bum. He squeezed it a bit as I gasped, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth.

Emmett pushed me softly against the wall as he moved in between my legs. My dress rode up a bit as his hand touched my thigh. I shivered slightly at his touch as he stroked my thigh. I pulled away, gasping for air as Emmett looked at me.

“You look good with messy hair.” He told me.

I blushed as I smoothed my hair.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life.” Emmett told me as he looks deeply at me.

My blush deepened as he placed me on the ground.

“Let’s get you home.” He said as he takes my hand.

We walked to my car as we got in. Silence filled the car as Emmett drove.

“Tell Edward it’s not his fault Bella got hurt?” I asked.

“I will.” Emmett replied. “But he gets stubborn when it comes to your cousin.”

I sighed as I nodded.

“I hate the fact that Bella and I have to rely on you guys to protect us.” I said, looking out the window.

“I know, babe.” Emmett told me as he held my hand. “But when you change, I would have to rely on you to protect me.”

“You do?” I asked, confused.

“When a human becomes a vampire, they are strong in the first few months as their human blood remains in their tissues.” Emmett explained.

“And some have gifts.” I added.

As we sat in silence again, we arrived at my place soon.

“I’ll leave my window open for you.” I said.

“Edward needs to talk to all of us soon.” Emmett told me as we climbed out the car.

“Why?” I asked. “Is it about what happened?”

Emmett sighed as he runs his hand through his hair.

“He wants us to move.” He confessed.

“What?” I asked. “Why?”

“He thinks Bella and you would be better off if we weren’t here.” He argued.

“If you guys leave, Victoria may come after us.” I added.

“I know.” Emmett agreed. “Which is why I asked Alice to keep an eye out for her if she decides to come here.”

I nodded.

“But you can’t leave me.” I softly said, looking down. “There has to be another way.”

“We’ll get through this together, Annabeth.” He said, lifting my chin up. “You are my mate. And I’m your boyfriend.”

I smiled softly as Emmett kissed me gently. This time, it wasn’t with passion, but with love and understanding. My lips moved against his as I put all of my emotions into this one kiss.

“I’ll see you later.” He smiled as he walked away.

I smiled as I walked into the house.

“Had fun, Annabeth?” Uncle Charlie asked as he looks up.

“Yeah.” I nodded as I walked upstairs. “Going to sleep now.”

“Sleep tight, sweetie.” He told me as I kissed him on the cheek.

“Night, Uncle Charlie.” I said.

I got changed into my pjs and went to sleep.

That night, I didn’t have another nightmare. This time, it was my wedding to Emmett.

-Dream-

Charlie was walking me down the aisle as I wore a beautiful white dress. Aunt Renée was crying heavily as Uncle Charlie and I walked. Emmett was smiling as we came up. Uncle Charlie hands me to Emmett with a nod.

Emmett looks at me with love in his eyes as we turned to the Pastor. He said all the necessary things as we said our “I do’s.” Emmett pulled me to him as we kissed. It was the same kiss as before as we heard everyone cheer.

-Dream ends-

At school today, Bella was worried about Edward. He didn’t come to school. Neither did Emmett.

~~~~~~Edward’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I was in Bella’s room as I looked at the pictures. Guilt ran through me, knowing what would happen to her. I felt even more guilt because I forced Emmett to do the same as well.

I looked down at Bella’s scrapbook to see the photo of Bella and I hugging. I pulled it out and held it as I saw Bella coming out of her truck. Annabeth looks at me as she walked inside.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I saw Edward in Bella’s room as he came outside.

“Edward.” She smiled. “You’re here.”

He stood by the house. She hurried toward him, but slows when I saw his cold, distant face; an unreadable look.

“Walk with me?” He asked as he gently took her hand.

I sighed as they head toward the woods. That’s when I got a phone call. I picked it up and answered it.

“Annabeth.” Emmett’s voice held no emotions as he spoke. “I need to tell you something.”

“What?” I asked. “Where are you?”

“Turn around.” Emmett asked as I turn around.

“Emmett.” I smile, ending the call.

I step towards him as he steps back. My smile falters as he does so.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. “Is this about what happened last night?”

“We’re leaving.” Emmett told me. “You and Bella are to stay here.”

“Why?” I asked. “Did we do something wrong?”

“It’s not safe to be around you anymore.” Emmett sighed. “I’m breaking up with you.”

“What? Why?” I asked, my entire body freezing up. “You’re breaking up? With me? Why?”

“I found my true mate.” Emmett told me. “She is way more beautiful than you. And frankly, she doesn’t have any baggage.”

“What?!” I asked. “What about all those times you said ‘I love you’ to me? Does that mean nothing to you?”

“It means shit to me.” Emmett sneered. “She is a way better person than you. You’re just a lowlife human who got her parents killed.”

I gasped as he said that. I searched his eyes, looking for something, anything that proves he’s lying. Nothing. A single tear fell down my cheek as he turns around.

“Goodbye, Annabeth.” He said as he walked away.

I begin to sob as I run inside and to my room, collapsing on my bed, Emmett’s words repeating inside my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I’ve been crying on my bed for nearly an hour when Uncle Charlie walked in with Hope. They shared a look as Hope sat down on my bed.

“Annabeth? What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Emmett broke up with me.” I replied, sniffling.

Uncle Charlie was fuming mad as Hope shot him a glare. He sighed as he headed downstairs to wait for Bella. Hope stayed with me as I continued to cry. After a few minutes, I got up and wipe my tears.

“Where’s Bella?” I asked.

“Charlie’s looking for her.” She replied as I get up.

“Let’s look for her.” I sighed as she follows me out.

~few hours later~

It’s now nighttime and half the town is gathered. The tired rescue party that includes Mike and Jacob. I paced as I heard a howl. I was confused as wolves don’t live in the area, at least not near civilization. Hope shifted a little bit at the sound.

Uncle Charlie, beside himself with worry, pores over a map with Billy and Harry Clearwater. Hope placed her hand on my shoulder.

“She’s going to be okay, Ann.” She told me.

“I’m just worried about her.” I sighed. “Bella should have been home hours ago.”

“I’ll call the Cullens again.” Uncle Charlie sighed. “Her note said she and Edward went for a walk.”

“They left town, Charlie.” Billy said.

“Hospital said Doc Cullen got a big job somewhere else.” Harry added as he put a reassuring hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “We’ll find her, Charlie.”

He was glad for the comfort of his two friends.

“Charlie! Annabeth!” Jacob called as we spun to where Jacob points.

A huge guy emerged from the forest, carrying Bella.

“That’s Sam.” Hope informed me, hatred in her voice. “He used to date Leah.”

I was confused as I ran to Bella, the first time in my whole life as fast.

“That’s Sam Uley. He found her.” Billy said as Uncle Charlie bolts to her.  
“Bells, are you okay?” I asked.

She doesn’t respond as Uncle Charlie wraps his arms around her, lifting her from Sam’s arms.

“Thank you, Sam. Thank God.” He breathed as he carries Bella to the house, cradling her.

Harry and Billy gave Sam a nod of praise and gratitude. But Sam backed away, avoiding any accolades. I saw someone at the edge of the forest. My eyes widened as I realized it’s Paul, my old friend. We used to talk two months ago, but he just stopped. I was upset.

He just looked at me as I followed Uncle Charlie inside. Jacob jogs alongside him, peering at Bella with worry. Then he slows, feeling eyes on his back as he turned to see Sam Uley staring at him. Jacob, uncomfortable, quickly looks away.

“What were you thinking, baby? Why were you out there?” Uncle Charlie asked as he carried her upstairs.

“He’s gone.” She answered in a dead tone as he laid her down on her bed.

I wrapped her in blankets as Bella curled into a fetal position in the middle of the bed. Hope brought some hot chocolate for Bella.

~over the next four months~

It’s been four months since Emmett and the Cullens left. Four months since Bella’s breakup with Edward. Four months since she fell into a depression. Four months since my heartbreak.

I sighed as I watched her from the doorway. Bella always sits in a rocking chair by the window. Her face always blank. Empty. I tried to get her outside, but she refused. At school, Bella pushed all our friends out as she sat at the Cullens’ table.

I sat with our old friends as I watched her. Jessica didn’t want anything to do with her, but I told her off, saying that if Mike broke up with her she would do the same.

“Like he’s going to break up with me.” Jessica laughed.

“I don’t think so.” I told her. “Mike did have a crush on Bella for a while.”

Angela and Eric nodded as Jessica scoffed.

~later~

I read Aunt Renee’s email as she asked about what Bella was doing.

I typed:  
Dear Aunt Renee, Bella hasn’t done anything for the past four months. Her breakup with Edward broke her heart. I also miss Emmett, even though he broke my heart in two. But I have to be strong for Bella. She needs a strong woman in her life now.

I looked up as I thought about what to say.

I miss her. So much…I want her back. The Bella I know and love. I guess it’s going to take a while to bring her back. I promise, Auntie, I’ll bring her back.  
Love, Annabeth.

~another day~

Bella sits on the couch, blank, as the rain pounds. Uncle Charlie watches her, concerned. I watched her as I made sandwiches. The last few months, Bella has been having nightmares. She screams every single night.

Uncle Charlie went to her for the first few weeks, but I took over as he slept downstairs. He knew that he should be there for us. He didn’t want to deal with it, but he didn’t want us to suffer.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~Emmett’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Alice and Carlisle have been arguing for the past hour as we watch on. Esme desolate, Logan blank. He sits next to Rosalie who seems almost irritated. Jasper isolates himself in a corner. I looked outside, thinking of Annabeth and how she would look like in the snow if we were still in Forks.

Her hair covered with snow, her cheeks pale from the cold as she played in the snow. She would be starting classes at the University of Seattle by now. I wonder if she is still hurting after what I said to her. Her eyes tearing up as her heart breaks when I called her a lowlife human and that I found my true mate.

Lies. All lies. She is my mate, no one else. I had to break her heart because Edward wanted me to protect her. I didn’t want to because I never wanted to leave her.

“No. We promised Edward.” Carlisle told her.

“But they won’t do well without us. Especially Annabeth and Bella. I get flashes of them, but they’re unclear-” Alice said.

“Forget them, let’s drag Edward home.” Rosalie asked.

I snarled as she looks at me apologetic.

“He’ll come back when he’s ready. After Bella and Annabeth move on.” Esme said.

“Yes. When they’re living their life, safe from danger.” Carlisle agreed.

“You mean safe from us.” Jasper added.

“It’s not your fault.” Alice reminded him.

“And when will that be?” Rosalie asked.

“Can you see him, Alice?” I asked as we all turn to Alice.

“The only decision he’s made…” She said. “…is to be alone…”

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella was on the computer again. She deleted all her messages to the Cullens. Her emails have been sent back with the message that the email address doesn’t exist.

“Come on, Bella.” I said as she picked her bag up and followed me.

We left the house to find Uncle Charlie out by the street, stuffing trash into the bins. He talks with the neighbor, Bob Marks, who also attends to his trash: two old, beat up motorcycles.

“It’s about time you got rid of those, Bob.” Uncle Charlie asked. “Seen one to many bikers smeared on the highway.”

“Save the lecture, Chief.” Bob asked. “Soon as the garbage truck hauls ‘em off, you and my wife can rest easy.”

He remembered something.

“Oh, hey, what’s the word on the bear problem? Folks are saying they’re huge.” Bob asked.

“That’s just…talk…” Charlie said as he watches Bella walk to her truck, head down.

Bob see her, too.

“How you doin’ there, Bella, Annabeth?” He asked.

I nodded as Bella, in her own world, doesn’t respond. Bob gives him an understanding shrug and heads off. Bella opens her truck door. Suddenly, it gets slammed shut again by Uncle Charlie.

“That’s it.” He sighed.

“That’s what?” Bella asked.

“You’re going to Jacksonville to live with your mother.” He told her. “You too, Annabeth.”

“What? Why?” I asked.

“I just - don’t know what to do anymore. You don’t act like someone left you; more like someone died.” Uncle Charlie sighed.

She looks away. That’s how it feels to her.

“I’m not leaving Forks.” Bella said.

“Bells, the bastards aren’t coming back.” He said as I looked down.

“It’s not normal, this behavior. And frankly, it’s scaring the hell outta me, Annabeth and your mother.” He sighed. “Go to Jacksonville, baby. Make some new friends.”

“I like my old friends.” Bella replied.

“You never even see them anymore.” I reminded.

“I do, too. In fact, I’m…um…” Bella lied. “Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow. Shopping.”

“You hate shopping.” He looked at her, suspicious.

“That’s how good a friend I am.” Bella said.

“Alright. Shopping.” I said as I walked to my car.

I got in and started to drive.

~later~

As I arrived back home from school, I saw Paul standing there.

“Hey, Annabeth.” He smiled as I walked up.

“Paul?!” I asked, looking at him. “You look amazing.”

“Puberty.” Paul replied.

I scoffed as I hugged him.

“How’s Bella? And you?” Paul asked as we walked inside.

“She’s…” I thought of something to say. “She’s having a hard time dealing with the breakup. I still don’t know what to do.”

He nods, knowing something. After a while, Paul left. As I got ready for the movie, I invited Hope to come with me.

~later~

Hope and I walked outside as we laughed.

“There’s no way that someone can spurt that much blood!” I giggled.

“Who the hell goes towards the source of the sound?!” She chuckled as we walked to my car.

We then heard Bella crossing the street. She stopped. Bella stepped back and stepped forward again. I could see she was almost smiling as she reached the biker guys, finally able to see them clearly and stop, realizing something.

“We’ll be whoever you want.” One of the guys said as another guy pulled up right next to her on his bike.

“Ready for a thrill ride?” He asked, extending his hand out.

“I can break promises, too.” She whispered.

“…Okay.” The guy looks confused as she climbed on.

The guy revved his bike as they drove off. The bike lurches forward, going way too fast.

“…Wait.” Bella asked as I gasped.

The guy doesn’t hear her as he gunned the engine, going faster.

“Stop! Stop! STOP!” Bella and I asked as the bike abruptly pulled up short.

I ran up to Bella.

“Hey, I didn’t force nothing on you.” The guy replied as Bella scrambles off, stumbling in the process.

The four guys then rev their bikes and peel out. We watched them go as Jessica storms up.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” She asked.

“I…saw something.” Bella said softly.

“You. Are insane. Or suicidal.” I shook my head.

“The more dangerous…the more real it is.” Bella said.

“So, what, you’re like an adrenaline junky now?” Jessica asked. “Go hand-gliding or bungie-jumping. Don’t be a complete freak.”

As angry Jessica charged off, Bella watches the motorcycles disappear down the street as she turned to me.

“I saw Edward.” She told me. “He wasn’t real. I knew that. I didn’t care. I needed to see him. If danger’s what it took, that’s what I’d find.”

“Just don’t do anything that you would regret.” I replied as she nodded.

I headed back to Lucy as she watched. We climbed into my car as I drove.

I miss him. So much. I want him in my arms again, kissing me like I was dying at the moment. But my heart hurts whenever I think of him.

~~~~~~Emmett’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I miss her. So much, I thought. I want to hold her in my arms, kissing her like she’s dying at the moment. But my heart hurts whenever I think of her.

I looked at the pictures we took with each other. I smiled as I fingered one where Annabeth was sleeping. I took it one night when she was reading one of her favorite books, Marked, a vampire novel.

I nearly laughed as she told me about it. She loved that book series, The House of the Night. I never knew why she likes a vampire book series when she is dating a vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella asked me to come with her today as she helped me put the motorcycles on the back of her truck.

“Uncle Charlie’s so going to kill you for this.” I told her as we got into her truck.

“I know.” Bella told me as she started the truck. “But if I can’t have Edward with me, I have to see him in any way possible.”

I sighed, not wanting to argue with her. Once she sets her mind to something, nothing can change her mind. She pulled up to Jacob’s house as the boy in question came out.

“Bella! Annabeth!” He smiled at us as we hopped out.

He gave us a hug as Bella was taken back.

“‘Bout time you came by.” He said.

“I brought you something.” Bella said as she pulled the tarp back, revealing our neighbor’s two dilapidated, rusting motorcycles.

“Scrap metal. You shouldn’t have.” Jacob smiled.

“I rescued them from the dump. They’d cost more than they’re worth to fix…” I added. “…unless one had a mechanic-type friend.”

“Me, being the mechanic-type friend?” He asked as Bella shrugged. “Since when are you into motorcycles?”

“Recently.” Bella replied.

“How about being addicted to having an adrenaline rush?” I corrected her as she stuck her tongue out at me.

“The parts will be pricey.” He argued.

“I have a college fund I can dig into.” Bella said.

“Charlie’s gonna love that.” Jacob whistled.

“Charlie won’t know.” She corrected him.

“Wow. Lying to Dad. Blowing through college money.” He chuckled. “Repairing dangerous machines - that I’m guessing you’ll want to ride?”

“I really get it if you think this is stupid and reckless.” Bellas said.

“I said that to you earlier today.” I sighed, raising my arms to the sky.

“Oh it’s totally stupid and reckless.” Jacob smiled. “When do we start?”

Bella’s face spreads into something I’ve haven’t seen in a while…a wide smile. As they pull the bikes off the truck, they laugh and joke. It’s as though Jacob has brought Bella back to life. But I noticed someone watching us.

I squinted my eyes as I saw Paul with…Sam and Jared. Sam turned as the two follow his lead. The three slink soundlessly into the darkness of the woods. I was surprised to see him there. I shook my head as I followed my cousin and Jacob inside.

~~~~~~Third Person P.O.V.~~~~~~

Two hikers tromped through the shadowy, mist-laden woods. Tim studied his iPhone GPD.

“We’re going the wrong way.” He said.

“Who cares? Enjoy the scenery.” Nate told him.

“And the West Nile virus.” Tim slapped a mosquito as he heard a rustle. “You hear that?”

“If I knew you were such a wuss, I’d have brought my grandma.” Nate joked.

“Could be one of those giant bears.” Tim said.

“There are no giant-” Nate replied as he heard a rustle and stopped.

Then, from the opposite direction, rustler appears around them. It’s either more than one creature or it’s moving with extraordinary speed. The guys are terrified.

“What the hell is that?!” Time asked.

“I don’t know!” Nate said.

The guys, faced away from one another, search the trees.

“Think it’s gone?” Tim asked as he heard nothing.

He turns to find that Nate has vanished.

“Nate? Nate?!” He called out.

Nothing…then rustling starts again. And intensifies. Tim bolts as he tears away through the woods, too scared to feel the branches smack him in the face. Breath ragged, he looks over his shoulder as something gives chase, flattening foliage and bending thin trees in its path.

Tim runs harder and saw a highway. A couple cars pass. Civilization. Safety. Tim races for it as he bursts from the tree-line and he’s almost to the pavement. Something yanks him out of frame at an unnatural angle.

His scream is abruptly choked off, leaving nothing but a disturbing silence…

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I finished my classes at the University and was heading to my car when I felt someone watching me. I looked around and didn’t see anyone looking at me. I shivered in fear as I headed to my car. I drove to Jacob’s as I heard shuffling.

“Everyday I’m shuffling!” I sang as I walked inside, doing the shuffle.

Bella and another guy look at me as I danced.

“Annabeth, you goof.” Bella laughs as Jacob and the guy he was fighting with stopped.

“Annabeth, this is Embry and Quil.” Jacob introduced me to the guys. “Guys, this is Annabeth. Bells’a cousin.”

“You’re hot.” Quil told me, smiling.

“Nice try, but no.” I said as his smile fades.

“Busted again.” Embry snickered as Quil tackles him.

We all laughed as we watched them battle it out.

~several days later~

As Jacob and Bella worked on the bikes, they begin to take shape, the parts on the blanket thin out. I spent some time with them, then I remembered Paul.

“I’m heading to Paul’s place.” I said.

Bella nodded as I left. I got in my car and drove to the address. I came up to a house and got out. I walked up and was about to knock on the door when someone pulled me back.

“My dad’s drunk.” Paul spoke up as he pulled me back to my car.

“Where were you?” I asked. “I tried to call you, but you never picked up.”

“…I was busy.” Paul lied.

“You mean with Sam?” I asked.

“How do you know that?” Paul glared at me.

“I saw you with Sam and Jared.” I answered. “You changed. What happened to the Paul I knew and love?”

“He’s gone.” Paul argued angrily. “Now leave.”

“Not until you tell me what happened!” I yelled.

“I said leave!” Paul started to shake as I stepped back, scared.

Paul began to change forms as I stepped away from him. He shifted to a wolf as he growled. I gasped as he stalked towards me.

“Annabeth, get away from here!” Sam shouted as he and Jared ran towards us.

I could only nod as I jumped into my car, started it and drove the hell out of there. I watched in the rear-view window as I saw Sam and Jared changing into wolves and attacked Paul. I gasped as they disappeared from my view. When I got home, I immediately ran up to my room and shut the door.

Uncle Charlie was shocked when he saw me run towards my room.

Night fell as I fall asleep.

-Dream-

I was running away. I could only hear howling as it sounds closer to me.

“Annabeth!” Emmett called out when I saw him.

“Emmett!” I breathed as I ran up to him.

Emmett pulled me behind him as he turns to face something. A wolf came up. The color of the wolf’s eyes were the same as Paul’s. Paul growled at Emmett as Emmett snarled back. They charged at each other as I screamed.

-Dream ends-

Bella screamed, waking me up. I ran to her room as Uncle Charlie came in as well.

“You’re alright, Bells. You’re okay.” I pulled her into my arms as her eyes open, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Uncle Charlie doesn’t quite know what to do as he hands her a glass of water from her bedside table. She sits up and sips. He pulls the dreamcatcher from her bedpost.

“This things not working very well.” He sighed.

“It’s…not as bad as it was.” Bella said.

“Yeah right.” He agreed. “I know what it’s like, you know. When your mom left me, I had a hell of a time. Imagined doing all kinds of crazy things, just to stop the pain.”

She avoids his look.

“But hanging out with Jacob seems to help get your mind off…things.” Uncle Charlie told us.

“He’s been keeping us afloat.” I said.

“That’s good. He’s a good guy.” He agreed as he and I left the room.

I laid back down as I remembered my dream. I cried as my heart clenched.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella drove along the La Push cliffs as Jacob rode shotgun. I sat in between them as Jacob studied a grease-blackened motorcycle crankshaft.

“We got lucky at the dump. You know how much a new crankshaft goes for?” He asked.

“Sure, I spend all my free time on crankshaft-dot-com.” Bella joked.

“I think that’s a porn site.” He laughed. “These bikes are gonna be rolling soon. Where should we ride first?”

“Someplace sunny.” Bella replied.

“Like there’s any place sunny around here.” He added.

“I know a place above the cloud line-” Bella started to say, but the second she says it, she regrets it.

She had a flashback about her and Edward.

“Where is it?” Jacob asked as Bella’s face fell.

“Actually, it’s…too hard to get to.” She lied.

I remembered my meadow with Emmett as I softly smiled. Jake brought his easy smile and optimism to the rescue.

“So we’ll find our sunny spot, right?” Jacob asked as Bella smiled, grateful.

Then we looked out the window at the cliffs and noticed four guys standing on the rocky ledge of the cliff. Sam, Jared, Paul and a fourth. They wore nothing but cut-off shorts as they pushed each other, rough-housing.

“Isn’t that…Sam Uley?” Bella asked.

“And his cult.” Jacob said bitterly.

Suddenly, Paul and the unknown guy threw a struggling Jared over the cliff. Bella slammed on the brakes as she jumped out of the truck. Jacob and I climbed out after her.

“Paul…” I sighed, noticing him as I followed her.

“Oh my God! Stop them!” Bella asked as she ran.

Jacob’s laughter slows her.

“They’re not really fighting, Bella.” He laughed. “They’re cliff diving.”

“What, on purpose?” I asked.

“Scary as hell, but a total rush.” He agreed.

I watched as Paul took a running start and flung himself into the air, twisting and cartwheeling down. I could tell that she was intrigued as she saw the potential for adrenaline, for Edward.

“Most of us jump from lower down.” He explained.

“Think I could?” Bella asked.

“Man, first motorcycles, now cliff diving?” Jacob chuckled.

“You said it was a rush.” Bella reminded him.

“Maybe on a warmer day. And not from the top.” Jacob replied. “We’ll leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples.”

There’s that bitter edge again. We looked at him.

“You don’t like them.” I concluded.

“They think they run this place. Acting all badass.” He explained. “Calling themselves protectors.”

“What are they protecting?” I asked.

“The tribe, the land, their right to be jerks.” Jacob replied. “Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids; now look at him.”

Bella looked closer and saw that the fourth guy was Embry, hair now short, thin frame filled out, laid back expression gone. It pains Jacob to see him.

“That’s Embry? I didn’t recognize him.” Bella said.

“What happened to him?” I asked.

“He missed some school - then, out of nowhere, he’s following Sam around.” Jacob explained. “Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. They weren’t even friends, now Sam owns them.” He paused, then continued. “Sam keeps giving me this look, like he’s waiting for me or something; it’s kinda freaking me out.”

“Maybe you should just avoid them.” Bella told him.

“I try but…” Jacob looks down.

Bella could see he’s unnerved and instinctively hugs hum reassuringly.

“Hey. If it gets worse, we’ll go to my Dad. Or you can come stay with us.” She told him.

“Thanks.” He told her as I turn around, giving them some privacy. “If this is how you’re going to react, I’ll freak out more often.”

Bella realizes she crossed a line and covers, playfully shoving him. As we head to the truck, Bella looks back. Sam was looking directly at her. Then he turns and dives over the edge, cutting a clean line into the water.

~a few days later~

I was at the Uni library again, and this time, I felt the same eyes on me. I looked up and saw a guy staring at me. He smiled at me as I smiled softly at him. I looked down and continued to write.

~days later~

“You look scared.” Jacob told Bella as they stood close to each other.

“I’m not.” Bella lied as she was straddling the now completed motorcycle.

Jacob stands next to her, holding the bike up. I watched them as I stood a few feet from them.

“You have a death wish, Bella.” I called out to Bella as Jacob asked Bella about the bike.

“Oh, shut up, Ann.” She shot back.

As Bella slowly drove the bike for a foot, she heard something and stopped, looking at something. I sighed, knowing she saw Edward. Jacob was confused as she continues again. That was until she fell.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella’s hand slipped as the bike urged forwards.

“You okay? Bruises, breaks?” Jacob asked.

“I’m going again.” She said.

“I’m not sure that’s a good-” I said.

“Guess we’re going again. Now what are you going to do with the clutch?” Jacob asked, sharing a look with me.

“Release it. Slowly.” She replied.

Jacob nodded, then kick-started the bike again. She releases the clutch and moves forward. Slowly at first then she keeps going, a little faster.

“She’s really doing it.” Jacob told me as we watched.

Bella reached the curve as she realized something.

“I don’t — how do I turn?!” Bella yelled.

“Bank it! Bank - hit the brake!” Jacob shouted as he raced toward her.

She reached the turn, didn’t bank, goes straight…and flew right into a wall of trees. As she laid on the ground dazes, Jacob hurried up. I gasped as I ran towards her.

“What, are you training for the X games?” Jacob asked.

Bella looked around for something as she sighed.

“I want to go again.” She asked.

“Forget it. Look at your head.” I sighed as blood was dripping from her head.

“I’m revoking your privileges. Man, look at it.” Jacob sighed as he pulls off his shirt to mop it up.

“God, I’m sorry.” Bella sighed.

“You’re apologizing for bleeding?” He asked her.

“It doesn’t…bother you?” She asked.

“It’s just blood, Bella.” I told her as Jacob bends over, carefully tending her head.

She finds herself looking at him. His dark eyes, his bare chest and smooth skin. He glances at her.

“What are you staring at?” Jacob asked.

“Just, you’re actually…good looking.” Bella replied as I rolled my eyes.

Jake’s surprised as there’s a moment between them. I coughed to make myself known. Bella and Jacob snapped out of their love trance.

“How hard did you hit your head?” He asked.

“Oh I - yeah.” Bella stuttered as he offered her a hand and helped her up.

She holds onto it, alarmed.

“Jake, you’re hot.” She said.

“Upgraded from good looking?” Jacob smirked.

“No, temperature hot.” I felt his forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“I feel fine.” Jacob said as he held Bella’s hand.

She tried to pull away but Jacob held onto it.

“What? I can’t hold your hand?” He asked.

I stepped back, giving them some space.

“It just…means something else to you than it does to me.” She added.

“One, that’s my problem. But two…we have fun, you think I’m hot-” He shook his head.

“Good looking.” I coughed.

“I know you like me.” Jacob smirked at me.

“More than anyone. But…that’s all.” She reminded.

“Because of Cullen?” Jake asked as the name still stung her.

He took both her hands now.

“Look, I know what he did to you. I can see it in your face every time his name comes up. But you need to know; I would never, ever do that to you. I promise I will never hurt you. You can count on me.” He said.

“I already do. You don’t know how much.” She sighed. “You’re my best friend but…I don’t think my feelings will change.”

He takes this in as it’s hard. A wave of something sweeps over him. He sat back and closed his eyes, taking a breath.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve said something right from the start-” She argued.

“No. That’s not — I just feel…weird.” Jacob corrected.

“I told you, you have a fever.” I told him. “Probably the flu everyone has.”

“It doesn’t…feel like flu. I don’t know what it is.” He said.

~few days later~

Bella does her homework as I cooked dinner. Charlie watches a game. I knew Bella was on edge. She wanted to hear from Jacob. Billy told us that Jacob had mono and that we should stay away for a while.

Now it’s been almost a week. Bella sighed as she picks up her phone. She dialed Jacob. I heard the voice mail talking as she sighed.

“Hey Jake. Just checking to see how you’re doing. And to say I’m sorry.” Bella said. “…about, you know…how I feel and…hope the flu passes fast. Call me.”

~another day~

I was at college this morning as I saw the guy looking at me. He was a lot closer to me when I got up. As I walked to my car, I saw that he was following me. When I got in my car, I saw that he was smirking at me. I broke eye contact with him and drove off.

~another day~

Bella’s on the phone again, leaving yet another message, her desperation having reached its peak. I was texting Emmett as I heard her speak into the phone again. In the living room, Charlie and Harry check their fishing gear.

“Jacob. Please. Call me.” Bella asked as she hangs up, leaning her forehead against the phone.

Uncle Charlie entered.

“Harry and I will be back by three-” He told us as he stops when he sees her.

He puts a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s mono, Bells.” Uncle Charlie told her.

“He’s too sick to even call?” Bella asked.

“You just gotta wait it out.” He said. “You know, I don’t have to go fishing.”

“No, go. I’ll call Jess or someone.” I said as Bella tried to come up with a response.

“Good. But stay here or at Jess’s. No hikes or anything.” Uncle Charlie told her. “We’re issuing a warning about those bears.”

As he left, Bella turned to me.

“Can you come with me somewhere?” She asked me.

“Where?” I asked, confused.

Bella didn’t say anything as she walked to her room. I sighed as I followed her. We got into her truck as she drove to the woods.

“Are you freaking kidding me right now?” I asked. “Uncle Charlie said not to go into the woods!”

“I need to see him again.” Bella told me as she got out.

I shook my head as I followed her. She tries to navigate her way to somewhere as she refers to a map and a compass. Bella didn’t seem to find anything as she backtracks. Finally, we could see a clearing ahead as Bella hurries toward it. I ran after as we stepped into the clearing, hopeful.

I saw Bella’s face fall. The meadow was cold, gloomy, cloudy. It was nothing like my meadow I shared with Emmett. Bella closed her eyes, then opens on the empty, overcast meadow. She sinks to her knees. Tears threatening.

But then we heard a rustling noise. We turn toward it and peered into the woods. Another rustling noise comes from another part of the woods. I spun toward it and saw nothing. Then Bella turns and jumps when she finds a dreadlocked man standing just ten yards away. I froze, realizing who that man was.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

“Laurent?” Bella asked.

“Bella, Annabeth.” Laurent said.

She beams, realizing he’s real. I elbow her, not wanting her to get too excited.

“I must admit, I didn’t expect to find you here.” Laurent said.

“I live here. But you - I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle’s friend?” I asked.

“Tanya, I was. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria, ‘The Enemy’.” He said.

“You tried to help us.” Bella said.

Laurent begins to stroll in a slow arc around us, his eyes assessing us.

“I went to visit the Cullens, but their house is empty.” He said. “I’m surprised they left you two behind. Weren’t you sort of pets of theirs?”

Bella’s smile falters, fear beginning to dawn on her. I take her hand in mine as I try to find a way out of this situation.

“Um…something like that.” She said.

“Do the Cullens visit often?” Laurent asked.

“Absolutely. All the time.” Bella lied. I noticed she was lying by the way her eyes looked at me.

“I’ll tell them you stopped by.” I added, catching on.

Bella tries to look relaxed.

“Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?” Bella asked.

“I don’t think so. Tanya’s ‘vegetarian’ family was pleasant enough.” Laurent sighed. “But the dietary restrictions were difficult - living on nothing but animals.”

Suddenly, he’s standing inches from us as I could see his eyes. Dark blood-red. Thirsty.

“Tell me, Annabeth, Bella. Do you ever feel compelled to…cheat?” He asked us.

Bella involuntarily takes a step away from him. I slightly pushed her behind me.

“But that’s not why I left. I came back here as a favor to Victoria.” He added.

“…You’re still friends.” I said.

“More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens.” Laurent shrugs. “Because, well…I’m afraid Victoria is quite put out with the two of you.”

“That’s…too bad.” Bella said.

“Yes. She feels it’s only fair to kill Edward’s and Emmett’s mate, given they killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate.” Laurent smiled at us.

And now we know. Terror overwhelms us as Jasper appears.

“Threaten him.” He asked me.

“Emmett and Edward will know who did it. They’ll come after both of you.” I told him.

“I don’t think they will. After all, how much could you mean to them if they left you here unprotected?” He asked us.

“As if.” I lied.

Laurent shook his head.

“Victoria sent me here for information. She won’t be happy about my killing you.” He told us. “She does want Annabeth to suffer a terrible fate.”

“No, Laurent…” Bella asked.

“No, no, no. Don’t be upset. I’m doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully; whereas I’ll make it very quick.” He told us as he inhaled deeply. “And you smell so…mouth watering.”

He faced us, taking in our scent, bloodlust building. My eyes dart around, escape was impossible as I wished Emmett was here.

I love you, Emmett, I thought as Laurent was milliseconds from biting us then abruptly, his expression changes.

He sees something in the forest behind us and it terrifies him.

“I…don’t believe it.” He said as he steps back.

Bella and I are confused as we realized he’s no longer focused on us. We followed his eyes, slowly turning to find behind us; an enormous black wolf. It skulked out of the darkness of the woods as it stalks towards us, a low disturbing growl in its throat, sharp teeth gleaming.

I pulled Bella closer as I realized we were trapped between the two killers. The wolf comes closer to Bella and I, a mere twenty feet from where we stood. That’s when four more wolves soundlessly emerge from the trees, flanking the black wolf.

They’re the size of small horses, all of different hues: dark silver, chocolate, ash, and russet-brown. I saw a familiar wolf there as he growled at Laurent. Their hackles are up, lips curling, bodies crouched, ready to spring. We were frozen with fear as they come toward her. The russet-brown wolf was the closest to us and looks directly at us.

Laurent continued to retreat, then suddenly, almost simultaneously, he bolts across the meadow. The wolves sprung toward Bella and I and leapt right over us in pursuit of Laurent. Their thunderous snarls and snaps shook us as the pack sprint after the vampire, surrounding him before he reaches the tree-line.

Laurent swung at the dark silver wolf, smacking the wolf half-way across the meadow. Another wolf lunges at Laurent as he kicks it and it sails into a tree, splintering it. The two wolves recover lurched back to the pack which closes in on Laurent. It’s impossible to know who will prevail.

I watched as they killed him, Bella pulling me with her as we ran, tearing down the hillside. Bella kept tripping as quickly, picking herself up.

We dashed across the tree-line and to Bella’s truck parked on the shoulder. We jumped in as Bella pulls out. Bella drove us home as my breathing calms down.

“What was that?” I asked as I breathed.

“I don’t know. They’re wolves.” Bella told me.

“Big wolves.” I added. “And the wolf that looked at us. That’s-”

“Jacob, maybe.” Bella finished as we got home.

We burst in. Out of breath. Uncle Charlie and Harry are washing their fishing gear as Uncle Charlie spins.

“Bella? Annabeth? What’s wrong?” Uncle Charlie asked us.

“They’re not giant bears! We saw them.” Bella told him.

“Up in a meadow-” I added.

“Damn it, I told you not to go into the woods!” He sighed in anger.

“What did you see, Bella, Annabeth?” Harry asked us.

“Wolves. They’re wolves, Uncle Charlie.” I said.

Uncle Charlie and Bella didn’t see but I saw Harry sigh ever-so-slightly.

“Five of them. The size of - of cars.” Bella said. “I swear. They went after - something. And we ran.”

Uncle Charlie grabs up the phone as he dials something.

“Harry, can you get some men from the rez?” He asked.

“Sure. Yeah. I’ll just-” Harry replied as he seems more concerned than gung-ho as he slips out.

“Jerry? Put a hunting party together; tranq guns, large caliber shotguns.” He said into the phone. “There’s something dangerous out there.”

Bella and I looked at each other.  
That something dangerous was Victoria, I thought.

My eyes dart around the house, our vulnerability spinning in on me. As Uncle Charlie hung up, he goes to his gun cabinet.

If she came after us, Charlie would try to protect us and he’d die, I thought.

“I’ve gotta go to the station.” He told us.

“Good!” Bella said too quickly. “That’s good.”

“You okay here?” Uncle Charlie asked us. “You want to come with?”

“Actually, we…uh…need to see a friend.” Bella said as Uncle Charlie left with Harry.

Bella waited for them to leave as she headed to the truck. I knew she was going to Jacob’s house to confront him. I headed to my room to change.

I got another book, Vampire Academy, from my shelves and made some hot chocolate with small marshmallows.Chapter Thirty

~~~~~~Bella’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I climbed in my truck as I slam the door, pissed. I started the truck, then turn it off. Deciding to wait, I toss the keys aside and sink down into my seat to wait. Billy, inside, pulls the curtain back, looks out at me with sympathy as he closes the curtain.

I look out the passenger window at Billy. Suddenly, there’s a knock at my window. I turn to find Jacob standing there. But his face is shockingly different. His hair is cropped short. No friendly smile. No warmth in his eyes. Just a hard, brooding resentment.

I was taken aback as I climbed out of the truck to find Sam Uley, Jared, Paul, and Embry standing there.

“You cut your hair.” I said.

“Go away.” Jacob told me as he turns around.

Sam leads the group toward the house. Jacob follows. I saw his sure footed strides and how his awkward growth spurt disappeared overnight. I grabbed his arm.

“What happened to you?” I asked.

He stops and turns back. The others wait on the porch for him. They’re out of earshot, but won’t leave him alone with us.

“We can help.” I said lowering my voice.

His face was hard as he shakes his head. He’s not talking.

“Sam got to you. What did he do?” I asked.

“Sam’s trying to help me, don’t blame him.” Jacob said.

“Then who?” I asked.

“How ‘bout those filthy, reeking bloodsuckers you and your cousin love?” Jacob seethed. “The Cullens.”

“I…don’t know what you’re-” I stuttered.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” He told me sternly.

He’s shaking, almost convulsing with anger. I regroup.

“The Cullens are long gone.” I told him. “How are they to blame?”

“They started all this by existing.” Jacob shot back. “Goddamn leeches-”

“Jacob.” Sam warned as Jacob glanced at him, who gives him a look. Jacob takes a breath, trying to calm himself.

“I can’t be friends with you anymore.” Jacob said.

“Jake, I know I hurt you. I should have been more up-front but-” I asked. “I needed you, I still do. I don’t know what that means yet, but if you give me time-”

“Stop. Don’t. It’s not you-” Jacob said.

“It’s not you, it’s me?” I sighed. “God. You’re hurting me. And Annabeth. Can’t you see that?”

Jacob looked down and sighed.

“It’s true. I’m not…good.” Jacob agreed.

“You’re wrong-” I said.

“It doesn’t matter. This is over-” Jacob sighed.

“I can’t take losing my best friend, too.” My voice wavered.

“You already have-” Jacob reminded.

“Don’t say that, Jacob.” I shook my head. “You promised-”

“Go home, Bella. Don’t come back.” Jacob sighed as he practically runs away, joining the gang who all disappear inside.

I started to cry as I got in my truck.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Billy called me earlier about what happened and Jacob had hurt Bella deeply. She walked in, wet and lifeless. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped her inside.

“Billy called, said you two and Jacob had a fight.” Uncle Charlie came up. “But, hey, you guys will work it out, I’m sure of it.”

“I’m…going to change.” Bella said as she heads upstairs.

He sags, helpless as I shut the door.

“Jacob…” I said as Uncle Charlie nodded.

“He’ll come around.” He said as I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me.

“I know, Uncle Charlie, but you should have seen Bella’s face when she walked in.” I replied. “It’s the same as when Edward left her.”

He sighed as I hugged him.

“If she needs anything, I’ll help her.” I said as I walked upstairs.

As I headed into my room, I saw Bella sitting in her rocking chair. Same as before. I sighed as I walked into my room. I saw a picture of me and Emmett at Prom as I remembered my promise to him.

Emmett would change me if I agreed to marry him. But he lied. He never wanted me. Only his true mate. Not me. Just her. I threw the picture to the ground and cried, falling to the ground. I fell asleep.

-Dream-

I was being chased by someone or something.

“Emmett!” I screamed as I saw the guy chasing me.

“Cullen’s not going to help you now, Annabeth!” He smirked at me as he corners me.

I saw his red eyes. The guy had brown eyes before. That’s when it hit me. The guy was turned into a vampire, but by who.

“Ben, kill her.” Victoria ordered as she appears behind him.

Ben simply smiled as he lunged at me. His fangs entered my neck as I screamed. As he drains the blood from my body, I saw Emmett charging at Ben, the fury seen in his eyes as he did when James was attacking Bella and I.

My vision faded as I heard Emmett breaking Ben apart.

-Dream ends-

Bella was shaking me awake as she looks angry.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Come with me.” She told me. “I need to see Jacob.”

She left my room as I shot up. I knew she was going to do something she’d regret. I grabbed my clothes, pulled them on and raced after Bella as she drove off in her truck. I hopped in my car and drove after her.

“Bella, don’t do anything crazy.” I said.Chapter Thirty-One

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I drove to Jacob’s house as I saw Bella coming out of her truck and walked to the house. I parked as she knocked. Billy opened it.

“Sorry, Billy. I need to do this.” Bella told him as she walked inside.

I followed her as I said sorry to Billy for Bella’s behavior. Bella and I walked into Jacob’s room and saw him sleeping. I sighed as Bella looked up and saw Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jared step into the clearing, half-clothed, movements almost synchronized. Bella ran outside as I followed her.

“Bella, don’t!” I called out to her.

They noticed us running towards them. Their expressions simultaneously alter into fury when they saw us.

“What did you do to him?” Bella yelled at Sam. “You ruined him. He’s my best friend!”

“What we did?!” Paul asked her.

I stopped a few feet from them.

“Both of you, calm down-” Sam told them.

“Sam, they know things about the bloodsuckers. They’ve been on the inside. The can help.” Paul told him.

“Get a grip, guys.” Embry asked us, but Bella slapped Paul, who has begun to shake.

He’s going to change.

“Bella!” I screamed as Bella stepped back.

I ran to her and pulled her back with me. But Paul became so angry, his body shook, nearly convulsed. Paul fell forward but halfway to the ground there’s a loud ripping noise. He exploded in silver-gray fur, becoming a massive wolf crouched and ready to spring at us. Bella screamed.

“Bella! Annabeth!” Jacob yelled as he jumped over his porch.

“Run, Jacob!” Bella yelled at him. “Run!”

“Jake, no! Stop!” I shouted as he jumped over us.

Bella pulled me down as we dove under him. Jacob dove headfirst into the air with another sharp tearing sound, shreds of cloth blast into the air, fur bursts from Jacob’s skin. When he lands on the ground into a gigantic russet-brown wolf, he charged the Paul-wolf. Bella reeled as the two wolves crash into each other, snarling and ramming into one another. I pulled her behind me as we watched.

“You just had to do something, Bella.” I sighed.

“I just had to know what happened to Jacob.” Bella told me.

Their teeth flash at each other’s throats as they rolled into the woods. Bella and I watched them go as I was breathing heavily. The sounds echoed in the distance. Sam started after him, kicking off his shoes.

“Take Annabeth and Bella to Emily’s place.” He ordered Embry and Jared.

Sam disappeared, leaving an eerie quiet.

“Guess the wolf’s out of the bag.” Embry joked.

As we head to Bella’s truck, Embry too her keys. Jared got into my car as he took my keys as well. I was grumbling about it as Jared pulled up to a tiny, weathered house with a window box full of marigolds. Jared parked my car as he got out, handing me my keys. He and Embry headed toward the house. Bella doesn’t move as I sighed, opening her door. I got out and looked at her.

“Come on, Bella.” I said as Embry and Jared looked at us.

“Pay up.” Embry told him. “She didn’t puke.”

Jared, annoyed, hands Embry five bucks.

“Told you she was tough. She does run with bloodsuckers.” Embry added.

“Wait. We should go back, make sure Jacob’s okay.” Bella asked them.

“They could kill each other.” I added.

“They won’t kill. We can hurt each other. And I hope Paul gets some teeth in him.” Jared replied. “Serve him right.”

“No way. Jake’s a natural. You see him phase on the fly?” Embry told him. “I gotta fiver says Paul doesn’t touch him.”

“Easy money.” Jared responded. “Paul’s been at it longer.”

Bella and I looked at them, appalled. They realize we’re not following them.

“Come on in. We won’t bite.” Embry told us.

“Speak for yourself.” Jared shot back.

Embry turns to us as he walked onto the porch.

“Oh, hey, about Emily, Sam’s fiancé,” He asked. “Just try not to stare. It bugs Sam.”

“Why would we stare?” I asked, but the guys are already entering.

We looked at each other as I shrugged, following them inside. Bella and I hesitantly entered behind Jared and Embry. We saw Emily at a counter, popping fresh muffins out of a tin. I could see only one side of Emily’s beautiful face, draped by long black hair.

“You guys hungry?” She asked us. “Like I have to ask…”

Emily looked toward us now, revealing the other side of her face. A scar runs from her hairline to her chin, three red lines that pulled down her eye and twisted around her mouth.

“Who’s this?” She asked as she saw Bella and I at the doorway.

“Annabeth and Bella Swan. Who else?” Jared replied as he and Embry beeline for the muffins.

“So you’re the vampire girls?” Emily asked us.

“You’re the wolf girl.” I replied.

“And you’re a…you’re all…” Bella asked.

“Werewolves? I’m just engaged to one.” Emily replied. “But these animals—” She slaps Embry’s hand. “Save some for your brothers.”

Bella cautiously approached the counter, keeping an eye on the door for Jacob. I stood next to her.

“Leave it to Jacob to get around Sam’s gag order.” Emily said. “He didn’t say anything or…”

“Couldn’t.” Bella replied.

“That’s a wolf thing. Alpha’s orders get obeyed whether we want to or not.” Embry told us.

“How ‘bout you shut up now, Embry?” Jared shot back.

“You know Jacob’s gonna fill her in.” Embry responded.

“Yeah, I know every stupid thought he has.” Jared replied, turning to us. “Wanna know what he thinks of you?”

“Like you need special powers to know that.” Emily rolled her eyes.

“It’s another wolf thing.” Embry explained. “We hear each other’s thoughts. Good for hunting. Embarrassing for everything else.”

Jared leans to us, challenging.

“Freaking out yet?” Jared asked us.

“You’re not the first mind reader I’ve met.” Bella told him.

“Jake’s right. You are good with weird.” Embry smiled.

“But I don’t get, how? Why?” Bella asked.

“Bella talk for what’s happening?” I translated.

“Because there are bad things here.” Sam told me as he was now standing behind Bella and I, the front door open behind him.

“And they’re getting worse.” He continued.

Bella was scared as Sam moves past her to Emily as the sight of her instantly warms his face.

“Hey, Em.” He smiled as he kisses Emily’s scarred face adoringly.

Bella had to look away. I look down. Their utter devotion is a painful reminder of what we have lost. Fortunately, she was distracted by Jacob and Paul’s arrival. They laughed and jabbed one another.

Paul nodded his apology to Bella and I. Bella was relieved to find Jacob unscathed. Jared and Embry crowd hem, finding a scar on Paul’s arm.

“Ha! Pay up.” Embry shouted happily.

As Jared reluctantly hands Embry five bucks, Jacob’s eyes found ours. He nods solemnly to the door as Bella followed him outside. Paul looked at me as I headed outside. He followed me out.


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I headed into the forest as Paul followed me. I turned to face him.

“Is this why you stop talking to me?” I asked.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you.” He answered.

“Why?” I asked.

“Wolves are easily provoked.” He replied.

“You just have to…stop.” I sighed.

“It’s not my life-style choice. It’s in my DNA.” Paul reminded me.

“Killing is in your DNA?” I asked.

“Man, I thought maybe you wouldn’t be such a hypocrite - what, I’m not the right kind of monster for you?” Paul shot back. “Can’t measure up to your bloodsucking friends-”

“Hey, they manage to survive without hurting innocent people.” I argued. “They don’t even drink human blood. They drink animal blood.”

Paul stopped as his anger is replaced by confusion.

“Wait - innocent? — so…you don’t care that I morph into a giant dog?” Paul asked. “Just that I…kill people?”

“‘Just?’ Those hikers’ lives mean that little to you?” I asked, referring to the dead hikers.

He bursts out laughing.

“Oh my God.” I shook my head as I turn to go.

“Annabeth, Annabeth, wait…” He said, stopping me. “We’re not killing hikers. We’re trying to protect them.”

“From what?” I asked.

“The only thing we do kill: Vampires.” He answered.

“Vampires? Paul, no-” I asked.

“Don’t worry, we can’t touch your precious Cullens.” Paul stepped back, pissed. “…unless they bite someone and violate the Treaty.”

“That’s not what I-” I said. “You can’t fight vampires. They’re too dangerous.”

“Please. We took out that leech with the dreads easy enough.” He spat.

“You…killed Laurent?” I asked. “That was you I saw earlier?”

“…He didn’t seem like a friend.” He asked, concerned.

“No, God, no. But…how?” I said.

“It’s what we do, why we exist. A few lucky guys in the tribe have the gene. If a bloodsucker moves to town, our DNA kicks in, we reach the right age and the fever hits.” Paul explained.

“Mono.” I realized.

“I wish. Next thing I know, they’re telling me, this is your life now.” Paul said. “That future for yourself? Gone.”

Desolation fills him. I can see this.

“It’s bad, huh?” I asked.

“I just hate feeling…out of control.” Paul clenched his fists. “Like maybe Sam is right; you shouldn’t be around me.”

“Like you could get rid of us.” I told him.

“You’ve seen Emily.” Paul answered.

That lands with us as I realized why Paul told me to leave that day.

“Sam lost it for a split second; Em was standing too close-” Paul said. “…he’s still messed up about it.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to be that kind of nightmare.”

“You’re not like that. You save people, right? You saved us from Laurent.” I reminded him.

“Yeah, didn’t mind taking him out. His red-headed girlfriend will be fun, too.” Paul added.

I realized what’s happening.

“Victoria. She’s here?” I asked.

“We chased her all the way to the border the other night. But she won’t stay gone. Keeps coming back-if we knew what she was after…” Paul trails off as he sees my face. “…What?”

“That’s not his girlfriend.” I replied. “And I know what she wants. Both of us.”

~~~~~~Third Person P.O.V.~~~~~~

A Maserati with Canadian plates blasts down the highway at a blinding speed. Victoria was easily controlling the steering wheel with two fingers. She speaks to someone next to her, her words laced with longing and fury.

“James hated cars. He liked being close to the ground. But I’d steal one occasionally to throw him off the scent…” She said. “See, we played hide and seek sometimes. No one can hide like me…” She grins to her passenger. “…but no one could seek like James. But he always cheated on me.”  
Beside her was a barely conscious passenger, Denise, a 30 year old woman with a pretty bleach-blonde with expensive jewelry. She’s just coming to, a bump on her head where she was knocked out.

“What — what are you —?” She asked.

“Some games lasted months…but we always got hungry for each other.” Victoria smirked at Denise. “So I’d let him find me…”

Denise, now lucid, looks around to see her husband, well-dressed in a turtle neck, in his 40s, sitting upright, his head tilted forward as if he’s resting. Denise reached for him.

“Michael? Oh my God.” She asked as she tried to move him.

“We never could get enough of each other…” Victoria seethed. “We would have had forever to try. But he always went to other women.”

“Michael?!” Denise, scared, shakes Michael’s arm.

The shaking causes Michael’s head to roll to the side, revealing his gouged, blood-soaked neck and his vacant, dead eyes. Denise starts screaming. Victoria grins.

“James always loved a screamer.” She said as her hand jets out, grabbing a fistful of Denise’s hair.

She yanks Denise over, exposing her neck as she sinks her teeth into her.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Paul pulled me back to the pack house as the pack got breakfast ready.

“Excellent. If the redhead’s after Bella and Annabeth, we’ve got bait.” Quil smiled at us.

I glared at him as he shivered in fear. With stunning speed, Jacob grabbed a four-pronged spading fork from some garden tools, and flings it toward his head as he easily and amazingly caught it.

“They are not bait.” Jacob told him.

As we ate, Bella spoke up.

“We can always leave town.” She said.

“Victoria will follow you and make it harder for us to catch her.” Sam told her.

“No one can catch her. She can escape anything.” I reminded him. “The Cullens tried to go after her…”

“Ooh. She has special powers.” Paul smirked as he mimicked a ghost.

“Some of them do.” Bella spoke up.

They all look at her as she instantly regrets saying it. I shook my head.  
“Like…what? Bella?” Jacob asked.

“The mind reader you said you knew. He was a sucked?” Jared asked. “Can they all do that?”

“That would blow.” Embry sighed.

“No, I shouldn’t have, no.” Bella lied.

“She’s till protecting them.” Paul shook his head.

I glared at him as Paul didn’t look at me.

“I don’t know why.” Jared argued. “It’s not they stuck around to protect you-”

“Guys, back off.” Jacob told them as he looks apologetically at me.

“We’re just danger magnets.” I added as Bella looks down in guilt.

~later~

Jacob had driven us home as he walked us to the door.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got this place covered.” Jacob told us. “She won’t get near you, Hope, or Charlie.”

Bella nods as he could see I’m still upset.

“Hey, we should do something fun.” He asked me. “Like…cliff diving, right?”

“I could use the rush.” I said as Bella nodded.

“Soon. After we catch her.” Jacob agreed as he offers a reassuring look before jogging into the woods.

Bella watched as I pulled her inside.


	12. Chapter 12

-Dream-

I was at the altar with Emmett smiling at me. The priest asked if anyone has any objections about us being married.

“I do.” Ben spoke up as he stood in the back.

Everyone gasped as he walked up the aisle. Emmett snarled as he pulled me behind him.

“Leave.” Emmett ordered. “Now.”

“I rather do so with Annabeth by my side.” Ben smirked as he lunged at him.

I screamed as they started to fight. As my dream ends, I saw everyone dead. Bella. Aunt Renee. Hope. Aunt Jenny. Uncle Peter. Uncle Charlie. The Cullens. Everyone. Dead as their lifeless eyes stared back at me.

-Dream ends-

I awakened, tears on my face again. After seeing this Ben person killing everyone I love in my dream, I couldn’t take it anymore.

I tried to ignore the dream again. But it stays with me as I cried into my hands, wishing Emmett was with me again.

~later~

Bella knocks on the door, rain falling around us as the wind was blowing strong. I was behind her as I shivered. Emily opens the door and saw us.

“Annabeth, Bella. Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, I just…is Jacob here?” Bells asked.

“He wasn’t at home…” I finished.

Sam appears behind Emily.

“He’s with Jared and Embry, keeping an eye on things.” Sam told us. “I’m heading out soon. Should I tell him something?”

As Sam wraps an arm around Emily, Bella and I look down. Their deep love was achingly obvious. She obviously remembered her birthday with the Cullens.

“You want to come in?” Emily asked us.

“We’re fine.” I answered. “We have something to do.”

I followed Bella to her truck.

~~~~~~Third Person P.O.V.~~~~~~

Charlie checks his rifle, then notes the position of the six men in his hunting party, all wearing rain gear. He saw Harry at the end of the line, pausing, looking down.

“You got something, Harry?” He asked.

Harry looks down at a large wolf paw.

“Nope, nothin’.” He replied.

The hunting party moves forward as Harry stomps out te paw print. High above on a tree, crouching on a limb is Victoria. She watches Charlie with a vengeful glare.

She noiselessly swings down to a lower branch, getting ready to pounce on Charlie. Harry’s eyes caught her movement as he looks up and saw the back of her red hair. His breath catches as she hears the sound, even through the rain and wind. Before Harry can raise his shotgun, Victoria’s standing next to him, whipping the gun out of his hands with superhuman speed.

He gasps, breath stuck in his chest. She grins as she was about to bite, but suddenly the russet-brown wolf of Jacob smashed into her, knocking her away. She rights herself immediately and takes off as the three wolves give chase, disappearing. It all happened soundlessly, in seconds, unbeknownst to the others.

Harry still can’t catch his breath as he clasps his left arm. As the wolves chase Victoria, they ran through the forest. Charlie turns to see Harry clutching his chest as he runs to Harry’s side. Victoria escapes the trees and beelines for the choppy water, diving in, appearing hundreds of yards offshore.

The wolves prowled the beach in frustration as they looked for her. Harry fell to his knees just as Charlie reached him. He immediately began CPR.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella’s truck comes to a stop as we climbed out. Ignoring the wind and rain, we stride to the cliff’s edge, looking down. The water was steely gray with rough whitecaps. Bella stepped back as she saw something.

“I’m going in first.” Bella told me.

“Okay.” I nodded as she started pulling off her shoes and coat.

She jumped. I saw her fall, screaming as she entered the water. I saw her bob up and down as I saw her look up. She motioned me to jump as well as the wave crashed into her. I gasped as I saw her trying to struggle to swim.

I jumped, trying to get my cousin. I splashed into the water as I saw Bella trying to swim. I grabbed her as I tried to swim us both to the surface. Another wave hits us as it starts to pull us under. We bobbed up and down as I looked around in a panic.

I swore I saw something orange-ish, bobbing on the surface of the water coming closer to us. I pulled Bella back as we tried to stay afloat. The current, however, smashes us into a rock, the air goes out of my chest. We begin to sink. As we sank, I saw Emmett next to me.

“You’re going to be okay.” He told me as he reached for me. I reached for him as my vision went loopy.

I felt someone grab me and Bella by our collars and out of the water.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

“C’mon, Annabeth.” Paul examined as he pushes on my chest.

I gasped as I spit out water, my surroundings become clear.

“Annabeth? Can you hear me?” He asked.

“…Paul?” I asked as I focus, finally seeing him hovering over me, relieved.

Behind him stands Sam. Jacob and Bella were a little away from us.

“They’ll be alright.” Sam looked out at the water, scanning it, sensing something.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Paul asked me.

“Bella wasn’t able to get out of the water before she went under.” I said. “I went in, trying to save her. But I couldn’t.”

“What? If we hadn’t heard you scream-” He asked.

“Get them home.” Sam ordered. “I’m heading to the hospital. I’ll meet you there.”

Paul nods as he jogs off.

“Why would you jump? Didn’t you notice it’s like a hurricane out here?” He asked me.

“I know. It was stupid-” I answered. “Sam said hospital. Is someone hurt?”

“Harry Clearwater had a heart attack.” Jacob told me.

“Oh my God - do Uncle Charlie and Uncle Peter know?” I asked. “And Hope?”

“They and Jacob’s dad are both over there.” Paul told me.

“Will Harry be okay?” I asked.

“I don’t know. Come on. I’ll find you something dry and drive you home.” Jacob told me as they help Bella and I up.

Paul got into the driver’s seat of my car as I sat in the passenger seat, wearing a fleece blanket. He pulls me close, wrapping an arm around me.

“Hundred and eight degrees over here.” He said.

I tuck myself into him.

“Must be nice, never getting cold.” I sighed.

“It’s a wolf thing.” Paul told me.

“It’s a Paul thing. You’re just…warm.” I added.

“Like the sun.” He smiled.

“Like the sun.” I repeated. “Always there for you. But leaves you at times.”

“Which always comes back.” He told me. “You can count on me.” I nodded.

“There are other cool things about all this, like — I heal fast.” He continued. “Wanna stab my hand?”

“Yeah, ‘cause that would be fun.” I told him as he shivers in fear.

He pulls up to my house as we sat in silence, turning off my car.

“So…this wolf thing’s not all bad?” I asked him.

“It’s better. Now that you know.” He responded. “But…”

“…but…” I urged him.

“It just…comes so easily to me.” Paul told me. “More than the other guys.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” I asked.

“Maybe. Or maybe it makes me less…” He told me. “human than the others.”

He stops for a while.

“Sometimes I’m scared I might…” Paul continued. “…disappear, you know? Who I really am. And how my father was when I was younger.”

I faced him and look directly in his eyes.

“I won’t let that happen.” I replied.

Our faces are close and stay close for an intimate beat. We could kiss, our lips near…but I blink myself back to reality and pulled away, remembering Emmett.

“Thanks for driving - for everything.” I replied as I pushed open my door. Wind wafts in as Paul reacts to a smell outside.

“Holy crap — !” He cursed as he abruptly pulls me back into the car, slams my door shut and starts the car. “There’s bloodsuckers out there.”

“How do you know?” I asked him.

“I can smell the stink. I’m getting you out of here.” He told me.

As Paul whips the car around, the headlights illuminate the driveway as a black Mercedes was parked in front. I spin to the rear window as Paul floors it.

“Stop! It’s not Victoria!” I yelled.

“Forget it.” He told me.

“It’s Carlisle’s car!” I shouted at him. “They’re here. Go back!”

“It’s a trick.” He told me.

He’s still flooring it as I cracked my door open while we were still moving. Paul slams on the brakes as I jumped out.

“Damn it, Annabeth.” He cursed as I hurried up the road toward my house. Paul’s suddenly standing in front of me, furious.

“Stop. You gotta come with me.” He told me.

“I don’t care and it’s okay.” I replied back.

“Don’t you get it?” He explained. “If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. The Treaty says we can only defend our own lands.”

“It’s not a war.” I reminded him.

“It is. And you’ll only be safe in La Push.” Paul asked me. “I can’t protect you here anymore.”

“I don’t need you to.” I told him.

“You’re about to cross a line.” He shot back.

“Only if you draw one.” I responded.

I started to move past him, but he stopped me.

“I’m not letting you do this.” He told me.

“You don’t have a choice. I don’t belong to you.” I glared at him.

My words are a knife to the heart. I could see that, but can’t take them back. He hands me the keys.

“Bye, Annabeth, I hope you don’t die.” Paul told me.

I shook my head as he disappears into the darkness, leaving me alone on the dark road. I heard Bella and Jacob arguing as well. I walked back inside as Bella followed me. The lights we on as the sounds of the night start to encroach, branches crackling, bushes rustling. As I walked, I ran directly into a vampire. Alice was there as Bella screamed.

“Alice?!” I exclaimed.

“You’re…both alive?” Alice asked as she’s clearly confused, but Bella hugs her with tears of joy.

“Oh my God, Alice. You’re here.” She smiled as she hugged her.

“I heard voices - I didn’t think it was you but - you’re alive.” Alice replied back.

“You keep saying that.” I asked her.

“I saw you - a vision of you - you jumped off a cliff. Then Annabeth jumped as well.” Alice explained. “I knew I’d be too late but -. Why the hell would you two try to kill yourselves?!”

She glares at us.

“We didn’t. We were cliff diving.” Bella replied, looking at her.

“Why?!” Alice asked us.

“Um…fun?” I weakly responded.

“That was fun for you.” Alice scoffed.

“Until I hit the water.” Bella added.

“I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy.” Alice sighed. “…and what is that hideous wet dog smell?”

“Oh. Probably Paul and Jacob. They’re kind of werewolves.” I replied as I looked at her horrified expression.

As Bella made us some hot chocolate, Alice paces.

“Werewolves are not vicious.” I told her.

“Until they lose their tempers.” Alice replied back.

“They saved us from Laurent, they’re protecting us from Victoria.” I stood up for them.

Alice looks at me in shock.

“Victoria? I didn’t see her.” Alice said. “I didn’t see you get pulled from the water either.”

“It was Paul and Jacob who saved us.” I replied back. “More than once. We couldn’t have made it without them. You have no idea whit it was like.”

“Yes, I do. I knew leaving wouldn’t be good for you. I tried to tell Edward and Emmett, but they wouldn’t listen.” Alice told me.

“…Do they know you’re here?” I asked her.

Bella looks hopeful.

“No. He’s been…away…” Alice told me. “He doesn’t even know about us being here.”

“Does he still think about me?” Bella asked. “Both of them?”

“You’re always on their minds.” Alice told me. “All of their decisions were made because of you.”

“But what he said to me.” Bella trailed off. “What Emmett said to Annabeth.”

“He only said that to you so you wouldn’t get hurt.” Alice looks down. “They really do love you.”

“But they broke their promises.” Bella looked at me. “Emmett left her for another woman.”

“They don’t mean it.” Alice replied as she looked down.

~~~~~~Emmett’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

After I left the family, I moved to Canada. A dump, empty but for a table and chair. On the table, the photos that once lined Annabeth’s walls. I stood in the center of the room, stock still, staring out at the rising sun. My face was as empty and desolate as my love’s face was after I left. A cell phone on the table rings jarringly. I didn’t move as it continues. Finally, I whipped the receiver to my ear, exasperated.

“What?” I asked.

“Wow, Emmett finally answered the phone. I feel so honored…” Rosalie told me.

“I’m hanging up now…” I sighed.

“Wait!…You should come home.” Rosalie asked me.

I don’t respond.

“Esme’s a wreck, Carlisle never smiles.” Rosalie continued. “Jasper hasn’t forgiven himself. Logan misses his best friend. You’ve really done a number on them.”

“I’m sorry. I am.” I told her. “But she wouldn’t be happier with around. Trust me.”

“I…I just miss…us. The family.” She lowered her voice.

“I know. But the further away I am, the safer Annabeth will be. She deserves a shot at a normal life-” I said.

“But see, you don’t have to worry about that, not anymore-” Rosalie told me.

She stops as she realized she may be making a mistake. But I caught it, sitting up.

“Why, Rose? Did something happen?” I asked.

“I…uh…” Rosalie trailed off.

“Tell me, Rosalie.” I asked as I rose. “Tell me!”

“Alice had a vision. She saw Bella and Annabeth jumping off a cliff…” Rosalie blurts out. “She’s dead, Emmett.”

I reeled uncomprehending.

“I…don’t believe it.” I said.

“Alice is there now. Thought she could help with the funeral or something.” Rosalie said as I cut her off.

I stood in shock as I replayed her words in my mind. I decided what to do now. I called Edward, hoping Bella isn’t dead as well.


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Hope was in my room as she paced, her hands wringing.

“I can’t believe it.” She said. “My boyfriend’s a wolf.”

Hope found out about the pack and the Cullens being vampires. She knew about Bella and I dating Edward and Emmett.

“I was like that at first.” I informed her as I sat on my bed, watching her pace. “But I accepted it as I fell for Emmett.”

“I know.” Hope said. “But…we’re human.”

“Some things can’t be helped.” I replied. “That’s just how fate rolls.”

“Fate sure can be confusing.” She agreed as she lays down on my bed.

~later~

Bella and I walked Uncle Charlie to his cruiser. He met Alice the day after Harry had the heart attack. Uncle Charlie wore a dark, ill-fitting funeral suit. At the car, Bella adjusted his tie.

“Thanks for understanding, Bell.” He told me. “They wanted to keep the service small.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Bella replied. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah…but Sue, and those kids — ” He sighed. “Leah’s only a year older than you. And Seth’s, what, fourteen…”

Emotion threatened as we hugged him. He held on a little too tightly for a beat. Then he bucks up and climbs into his car.

“There’ll be a reception after.” Uncle Charlie told us. “I might stay late, see if I can help.”

We nodded as he pulls out and drives away. Bella turned to head back inside but finds Alice suddenly at our side. She jumped.

“You’re not going?” She asked us.

“We’re not the most popular people on the werewolf rez right now.” I said.

“Because you’re friends with me.” Alice looks down, sad.

Bella shrugged. Alice heard something, then looks down the road. Jacob’s Rabbit appeared in the distance.

“Huh. Didn’t see that coming.” Alice sighed. “Didn’t see them pull you out of the water. Maybe my visions are allergic to dogs.”

“Alice.” Bella sighed.  
“I’ll go do some hunting.” She told us. Jacob drove up, Embry in the passenger seat.

Paul was there as well. We approached, surprised to find Quil in the back; same short hair and hard look as the others.

“Quil…you, too?” Bella asked.

“Yeah. Me, too.” He replied back as Jacob and Paul climb out.

Embry took the driver’s seat.

“You two alone?” Jacob asked us.

“Yes. Shouldn’t you be at the funeral?” Bella replied back.

“Had to talk to you two first.” Paul told us as he looked at the guys. “We’ll meet you there. Go on.”

Embry is wary, but pulls out.

Jacob and Paul follow us inside as I turn to my childhood friend. Paul followed me to the kitchen.

“Paul-” I said, but he looks around.

“This place stinks to hell.” He interrupted me.

“You’re welcome to leave. In fact-” I said.

“How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?” He asked me.

“Just Alice. And she’ll stay as long as she wants.” I snapped back.

“Are the rest coming back?” He asked me.

“Not that I’m aware of. Anything else?” I asked him, angry.

“That’s it.” He replied.

“Better go report to Sam.” I snapped back. “And don’t come back.”

Paul turned as he starts to leave. He looked back and saw my anger turn to hurt. He stopped.

“Annabeth, I’m sorry.” He said. “I can’t help-”

“You keep insulting the people I care about.” I replied back, fighting back tears. “Why can’t you just accept the fact that I still am in love with Emmett?”

He moves back to me and looks into my eyes with sadness.

“I never meant to.” He told me.

“You think that I’m going to be killed there.” I replied. “Emmett helped me a lot. Ever since Bella came here. Ever since my parents died.”  
I sighed as I looked down.

“Am I gonna lose you too, Paul?” I asked him.

He can’t answer that, but he presses his hand to my cheek.

“It was easier when we were both human, wasn’t it?” Paul replied.

We looked at one another, his hand still on my face, his eyes searching mine. As we stared at each other, the shrill ring of the phone made me jump. We heard Jacob pick up the phone.

“Swan residence.” He said as his voice turns cold. “He’s not here. He’s at a funeral…” Jacob replied.

Then the phone goes dead.

~~~~~~Edward’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I stared at my phone crazed, enraged, grief-stricken. I hurled it against the wall, shattering it.

She’s gone, really gone, I thought as I got up, calling Emmett.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Jacob hangs up the phone.

“Filthy bloodsucker.” He swore as we all looked at him.

“Wait, who was it?” Bella asked him.

“Dr. Carlisle Cullen.” He spits out.

“Carlisle called?” I asked.

“You should have let me talk to him.” Bella told him.

“He didn’t ask for you.” He replied.

Suddenly, Jacob’s eyes go wild, his body stiffens, as he starts trembling in the way that precedes a wolf-morph.

“Step away from me, Bella.” He told me as I turned to see what he’s reacting to: Alice.

She stood in the doorway looking empty, despairing. Bella immediately hurried to her side.

“Alice, what’s wrong?” She asked her.

“…Edward.” She told us. “And Emmett.”

“What about him? What happened?” I asked.

“I just saw them in a vision. They…think the two of you are dead.” She whispered.

“That was him calling, not Carlisle.” Bella realized. I turned to Jacob, mad as hell.

“Bella, Annabeth, they’re going to Italy…” Alice told her. “To the Volturi…”

Bella raced to her bedroom as she slammed her door open, shoving clothes into a bag. Jacob tried to stop her, protesting. Paul followed me as I stuffed my clothes into a bag.

“Why do you have to go?” Paul asked me.

“Why should you care? You ruin everything I care about.” I told him as I walked out. “He won’t believe Alice. Neither would Emmett. They have to see that Bella and I are still alive.”

“But I still love him, and I’m not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt.” Bella added. “Neither would Annabeth. She still loves him. And I still love Edward.”

This wounds him. But Bella can’t stop to soothe him.

“Your uncle’s going to be super pissed.” Paul told me.

“He’s going to be mega pissed if I let Bella go to Italy alone.” I added as I packed up.

Alice nodded as we walked to the Jeep. Alice followed us as Jacob and Paul followed. Jacob catches Bella’s arm, not hostile. Just pleading.

“Annabeth, you can’t go.” Paul told me. “You’re going to get killed there.”

“If I don’t go, Bella and I are going to be killed.” I said.

As I said that, I could see the love in his eyes; this could be the last time I ever see him.

I hugged him, then pulled away.

“Bye, Paul.” I told him. “Don’t get hurt again.”

He watched, agonized as Alice helps me into the car. Bella joined us as well.

“Maybe Paul and Jacob are right.” She told us, but I tried to interrupt. “No. You need to realize. The Volturi could easily see me as Edward’s and Emmett’s accomplice. And you’re two humans who know too much and taste too good. They could kill us all.”

My response was to yank my seatbelt into its clip.

“Let’s just go.” Bella said.

Alice shook her head as she shifts into gear and peels out. I looked out the window for Paul, but he’s not there. I turned towards the woods as we drove off.


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

My leg bounced up and down as we waited for the person to announce our flight. Bella was anxious to head now as our flight was announced. As we waited, the plane began to take off as I fell asleep on Bella’s shoulder.

~~~~~~Emmett’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Edward and I were walking down a seemingly endless corridor. Finally, we reached a set of intricately carved double doors which open for us. As we walked in, we saw three wooden thrones on which sit the ancient Volturi: Aro, Marcus, Caius.

Aro wears an expensive, contemporary, black Italian suit, long black hair in a loose ponytail to his waist. Marcus and Caius eschew modern clothing for silk robes, their long hair loose around them. All three have translucent, onion-like, white skin.

“Have you decided?” Edward asked.

“It was an intriguing debate. We don’t get many suicidal vampires.” Aro announced.

“Pathetic.” Caius added.

“I’m afraid your gift is too valuable for us to pass.” Aro smiled. “But if you are unhappy with your lot, you and your siblings are invited to join us. We’d be delighted to utilize your skills.”

“So you won’t end this.” I concluded.

“Not without cause.” Caius added.

We registered this, my face setting. I made a plan, Edward reading my mind, and we were going to give them cause. Edward and I stride out.

“Such a waste.” I heard Aro say as we walked away.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

As Bella and I walked out of the airport, I saw a Porsche on the curb. Alice was in it as we got in.

“Where’d you get this car?” I asked.

“Hope you’re not opposed to grand theft auto.” Alice smiled at me.

“Not today.” Bella said.

Alice floors it and the Porsche peels out. The Porsche screams down a highway, cutting lanes, weaving through Peugeots and Fiats as Bella grips the dashboard. Alice narrowly missed a car.

“How much time do we have?” I asked.

“He’s waiting till noon, when the sun’s at its highest…” Alice told me.  
“It’s almost noon now.” Bella looked at my watch.

“There’s Volterra.” Alice said as she punched it.

I saw a Medieval fortified village atop a distant hill. Volterra. As we entered the town, the narrow, centuries-old streets are crowded with festival revellers who all wear red. They gaily head toward the town square carrying red pendants, balloons, scarves.

“Why are they all wearing red?” I asked.

“San Marcos Day festival. The perfect setting. Large crowds.” Alice explained. “The Volturi won’t let them get far enough to reveal themselves; they’re counting on that.”

“We only have five minutes-” I said. “Where are they now?”

“Follow the line.” Alice told me as she pulls me. “They’ll be under the clock tower!”

Alice nods as she saw a man disappear. Bella and I raced down the cobble-stoned alleys, stumbling on the uneven stones. Festival revellers head in the same direction as we maneuvered around them. I saw someone following us from on top of the buildings, suddenly feeling scared. As I neared the square, the alleys became more populated. We pushed past people, apologizing for pushing them.

Finally, we emerged into a sea of scarlet flags, dresses, and jackets. On the other side of the crowded square was the clock tower, which read one minute before noon. Bella and I battled our way through the square; the crowd shoves back, shouting at us in Italian.

“Fare attenzione!” A man yelled at us.

We charged forward to find ourselves blocked by a fountain. Suddenly, the clock tower bells chime. It’s noon as I looked at the clock. Bella and I jumped into the fountain and waded through the shallow water to the other side as we jumped out and barreled though the crowd. Finally, I saw him. Emmett and Edward, in the shadows, just inches away from the sunlight.

“Emmett!” I shouted as another chime sounded.

“Edward!” Bella screamed as our cries were drowned out by the booming chime.

I ran toward him, fighting to reach him as he unbuttons his shirt, exposing his bare chest.

“Emmett, no!” I cried as he closes his eyes, welcoming death, then slowly he takes a step into the sunlight, the rays hitting his shoe, but before the sun touches his skin, I ran into him.

I slammed into him, which felt like running into a brick wall.

“No, Emmett! Don’t!” I cried as tears fell down my cheeks.

Emmett opened his eyes and looked at me as the clock booms its final chime. He was amazed, already dead in his mind.

“Carlisle was right…” He said. “…heaven…”

“No, I’m here.” I told him. “I’m alive. You can hear my heartbeat.”

“You’re…not real.” Emmett was confused.

“Look at me! Alice was wrong.” I told him as I took his hand and placed it on my beating heart.

He begins to realize that I was real.

“Emmett, please, step back.” I begged him. “I’m alive, I’m-”

He suddenly kissed me, stepping back into the shade with me. His lips moved against mine as we kissed. We soaked each other in like starved people suddenly nourished. He pulls away to look at me.

“You’re here.” He sighed happily.

“I’m here.” I smiled at him.

“I’m sorry for hurting you. I never meant to, there was no other woman. It has always been you.” He told me as he placed his forehead on mine.

“I know.” I replied. “You didn’t want me to get hurt again. But that doesn’t matter.”

“We have each other.” He finished as we shared a long look.

He was about to kiss me again, when suddenly, he stiffens. He abruptly pushed me behind him, taking a protective stance in front of me. Someone was coming.


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

We faced the dark alley that runs under the clock tower. Out of the alley’s shadows emerge two people in overcoats. Both stunningly handsome males in their 20’s. One was huge, strong like Emmett, and the other was slender, elegant.

But their eyes were unsettling and were burgundy red. They drank human blood.

“I won’t be needing your services after all, gentlemen.” Edward told them.

“Aro wants to speak with you again.” The big guy said.

“No rules were broken.” Emmett said.

The smaller guy’s smile suggests he doesn’t agree. He’s the more gracious of the two. But no less dangerous.

“We should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue.” He said.

“Fine. Bella, Annabeth, why don’t you stay and enjoy the festival?” Edward sighed as he turns to my cousin.

“The girls come with us.” The big guy added.

“That’s not going to happen-” Emmett told him as Alice suddenly appears, lightly tripping through the alley toward them, pulling back the hood of her white swing coat.

“Come on, guys, it’s a festival.” Alice asked as she reached us, positioning herself in a protective stance, as well.

“We wouldn’t want to make a scene.” She added.

“There won’t be any scene. And we’ll still win.” The big guy told her.

“But not easily-” Edward said as someone else came up.

“Enough.” The person told us.

A very tiny, young woman appears. She also wears a dark overcoat, her Botticelli angel-like face peering out from under the hood. I nous see her red irises, meaning she’s one of the Volturi.

“Aro wants to know why it’s taking so long.” She said.

The guys back up immediately. Edward, Emmett, and Alice step back as well. Bella and I could see they’re afraid of this small girl.

“Jane.” Emmett nodded.

“Who is she?” Bella asked Edward.

“Just do as she says.” Alice told us as Jane tosses Edward an overcoat. He dons it.

“Follow me.” Jane told us as she simply turns and heads up the alley, confident we’d follow.

The big guy, Felix as Emmett told me, gestures for us to go ahead of him. Emmett held me by my waist as we followed Jane down several narrow, dark alleys. Felix and Demetri, the other guy, bring up the rear. Emmett didn’t loosen his grip on my waist.

Seems like he didn’t want any of the guys to grab me. Our path dead ends at a wall of break. Jane just strides forward and without breaking pace, she drops down into an open hole in the street. I realized it’s a drain.

Alice followed Jane. I looked down and saw nothing but blackness. Emmett held onto me as he wraps his arms around me.

“You’ll be okay.” He whispered into my ear as he jumps down the hole.

Edward and Bella land beside us, then Felix and Demetri. Edward and Emmett pull Bella and I close as we follow Jane through the sewer. We came up to a folding iron elevator door. Jane easily pulls it aside as we all entered.

The door clangs shut on us as the elevator moves up. The doors opened to an elegantly decorated space with old world charm. We were greeted politely by a human receptionist.

“Buon pomeriggio.” She said to us as we headed down a long corridor.

Finally, we reached a set of carved double doors which open to a circular white marble hall that looks like something from a tour guide map. Bella, Edward, Emmett, Alice and I entered to face the three ancients: Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Eight Volturi Guards, including Jane, Felix, and Demetri, line the walls in a variety of modern dark overcoats.

“Welcome back, sister.” A guy said as he walked up to us. “You brought three and two halves of humans.”

I looked down and saw a depression in the center that leads to a drain. Bella shivers. Aro rises and greets us like old friends, taking Edward’s hand and shaking it.

“What a happy surprise! Bella and Annabeth are alive after all. Isn’t that wonderful?” He said as Caius responds with a sour expression.

Marcus could care less. Aro doesn’t release Edward’s hand and looks at him.

“Both her and her cousin’s blood appeals to you two so much it makes me thirsty.” Aro asked. “How can you stand to be so close to them?”

“It’s not without effort.” Emmett replied.

“I can see that.” Are laughed.

Bella looked confused as Edward explains.

“One torch and Aro can see very thought I’ve ever had in my life.” He told her.

“You’re quite the telepath yourself, Edward.” Aro said as he looks at him. “Though…you can’t read Bella’s thoughts. Fascinating.”

He releases Edward’s hand and turns to Bella.

“I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well.” He asked my cousin as he reached for Bella’s hand.

“I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well.” He asked my cousin as he reached for Bella’s hand.

She hesitates. Aro laughs and her reluctance as he further extends his hand. Bella finally takes it. As he held her hand, confusion filled his face.

“Interesting.” Aro said as he releases her and moves back to his chair, deep in thought. “I wonder if-”

“No!” Edward read his mind.

“Let’s see if she’s immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?” Aro asked as Jane turns toward Bella but I sprung in front of her.

Jane instead focuses her gaze on me as I fell, screaming. Nothing can describe the pain I was in. I screamed in agony as Emmett yells in agony.

“Leave her alone!” He yelled.

“Stop!” Bella asked as she knelt next to me. “She’s human!”

Jane concentrates on my with a small smile, enjoying my pain. Emmett and Alice rushed to my side. As soon as Jane looks away, my pain ceases. I gasped for breath as Emmett held me in his arms.

“Jane, dear. The other girl?” Aro asked as her gaze now turns toward Bella who cringes, awaiting the pain, but nothing happens.

Jane’s grin is replaced by anger. Aro laughs like a child with a new toy. Jane infuriated, moves toward Bella but Aro stops her with a tiny gesture.

“Remarkable! She confounds us all. So what do we do with you two now?” Aro asked.

“You already know what you’ll do, Aro.” Marcus replied.

“They know too much; they’re a liability.” Caius added.

“That’s true. Unless Edward and Emmett intend to give them both immortality…” Aro replied as he looked at Edward and Emmett. “Emmett will change her. But that’s not his brother’s intention, is it? Shame.”

He nods to Felix who moves toward Bella, but only takes a step before Edward tackled him. Emmett tried to get out of here as Demitri slammed into him, making him drop me. Another guard held me as I tried to move.

“Edward, don’t!” Bella cried as Alice leaps to help but several Volturi guards hold her back, which is no easy job as she struggles mightily.

Edward is David to Felix’s Goliath. Edward and Emmett will lose, but they’ll go down fighting. Edward is fast, anticipating Felix’s moves before he makes them, but Felix is stronger. Demitri slammed Emmett’s head repeatedly into the wall. Emmett fought back as he managed to break his hand.

“Stop!” I screamed as I watch Emmett charge at Demitri.

Felix grabs Edward and throws him into the ceiling, smashing him against the marble as he drops like a stone. Demitri threw Emmett across the room as he walks towards me. I whimpered as he lifts my head and placed his hand on my neck. He was pulled away as Emmett grabs him.

“Stop this! Please!” Bella begged as Aro ignores her and leans forward to study Edward and Emmett. Jane was itching to step in. Aro gestures her back.

Demitri and Felix took some hits and lift Edward and Emmett overhead, cracking them like a nut, and flinging them against the wall. I struggled against the guard holding me as he squeezed me a little too tight.

Bella ran toward Aro but a Volturi guard flings her away as she flies hard against the wall. The guard was then occupied by the thrashing Alice as Bella, bruised, makes another attempt to get to ARo. She finally reached him and kneels in front of him.

“Do it! Kill me! Just leave them and my cousin alone!” She asked as she yanks her collar back, exposing her neck to him.

Aro is surprised and intrigued.

“Enough.” He said as Felix immediately releases Edward, who manages to look up.

Demitri lets Emmett go as I was dropped to my knees. I moved quickly to him as he pulls me into his arms. We saw Bella kneeling in front of Aro.

“Get away from her!” Edward yelled as he moves toward Aro but was quickly and immediately pinned by Jane’s invisible powers.

He writhes in agony. Alice can no longer bear Edward’s suffering.

“Edward, stop. I’ve already seen it.” Alice said.

“Alice, stay out of it.” Edward told her.

“I know what to do.” Alice added.

Aro, intrigued, gestures for Jane to stop as Edward goes limp.

“Ah yes, the clairvoyant. I saw your gift in Edward’s thoughts. What is it you’ve seen?” Aro asked.

“…don’t…” Emmett asked.

“I’m the one who will change Bella and Annabeth.” Alice told Aro.

Bella and I are taken aback by this. Aro is surprised, as well.

“Please. Be my guest.” Aro asked.

“Not here. Their father and uncle is in law enforcement.” Alice argued. “If they go missing, there will be questions.”

“He is easily dealt with.” Caius added.

“It will happen, Aro. See for yourself.” Alice asked as she thrusts out her hand. Aro nods to the guards who release her.

She gives him her hand. He closes his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

-Vision-

Edward and Emmett are hunting a pair of deer. Matching their pace are two other vampires, Bella and Annabeth.

They were both pale and beautiful as Emmett and Annabeth looked at each other in love.

Bella and Edward smile at each other as they take a last grand leap for the kill.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Aro was utterly delighted. He releases Alice’s hand.

“Mesmerizing! To see things you’ve seen, that haven’t happened yet!” Aro replied as Alice and Bella moved to Edward’s side and help him up.

“I’m so sorry.” She said to him.

“Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal.” Aro told us. “Go make your preparations.”

Caius was put out. Emmett pulled me to him as he kissed my head.

“You’re letting them leave?” He asked.

“Dear Caius, the girls’ disappearance will be conspicuous at best. And surely you see their potential.” Aro replied.

“Let us be done with this.” Marcus added. “Heidi will arrive any moment.”

Aro gestures as Demitri threw open the carved double doors. Caius glares at us threateningly.

“We will make sure she follows through.” Caius told us. “I would not delay. We do not offer second chances.”

Emmett pulled me by my waist as we all cautiously back toward the door. Demitri lead Emmett, Bella, Edward, Alice, and I out of the hall. As we made our way up the corridor, we saw coming toward them a group of two dozen tourists, led by a beautiful vampire, Heidi.

Edward, Alice, Emmett, Bella, and I stop to let them all pass. As Heidi passes Demitri, he gives her a flirtatious smile.

Maybe they had a thing for each other, I thought as Edward slightly nodded to me.

I was right.

“Nice fishing, Heidi, save one for me.” He said to her.

Heidi smiled and gave Bella and I a curious once-over, then continues on.

“This way, please. Stay together…” She told them.

A husband and wife in their 60s, cameras around their necks, passed me. The husband winks at Bella and I.

“Unusual tour, isn’t it?” He told me.

“Bill, get a picture of that bust there.” His wife told him.

As the tourists file past, I heard a variety of languages: German, Japanese, English, etc. The group was moved toward the carved double doors with swung open for them. They file into the marble hall. Edward pulls Bella forward, but she cranes her neck back as the last of the tourists disappear inside.

Emmett pulled me in front of him. As the large double doors closed, I began to hear screaming. I held a face of terror. Edward and Emmett rushed us out as Alice shook her head as the screaming gets louder and louder. We soon got on a place and sat in our seats. When we arrived in Forks, Emmett carried me to my room.

~few days later~

Uncle Charlie had grounded Bella and I both. I tried to explain why I went with Bella, but he didn’t want to hear it. As I fell asleep on Emmett’s chest, I had the dream about Ben killing me.

“Stop!” I yelled as I caught my breath, disoriented, confused. Then I turned to find Emmett lying beside me, looking at me.

“It…wasn’t a dream.” I replied.

“Go back to sleep. You’ve been through a lot.” He told me.

“No, he might come back.” I said.

“Who?” Emmett asked me.

“For a few nights now, I had this dream about this guy killing me.” I said. “He’s someone I saw at The University of Seattle. I saw him several times. I have this feeling that he’s a vampire.”

Emmett nodded as he moves to kiss me, but abruptly stops. Suddenly, my door swung open as I spin toward it as the lights flip on and Uncle Charlie enters. Emmett was gone.

“You alright? Another crazy dream?” He asked as he sat down on my bed.

“I’m okay. You don’t have to worry.” I told him.

“Last time you said that, you and Bella disappeared.” He sighed. “You want to talk nightmares?”

“I’m really sorry, Uncle Charlie.” I told him.

“Just…don’t ever do that to me again.” He asked me. “Okay?” I nodded. “And both of you are grounded for the rest of your lives.”

“I know.” I looked down.

“Get some rest so I can keep lecturing you and Bella in the morning.” Uncle Charlie told me.

He kissed my forehead and exited. I turn to find Emmett sitting on the bed.

“He won’t forgive me easily.” He looked at me.

“Nope.” I agreed. “You and Edward.”

“Will you? I don’t deserve it but…I hope you will.” Emmett asked me. “Because I honestly have no idea how to live without you.”

“I will always forgive you.” I replied. “It’s too late for you to get rid of me. Once Alice changes Bella and I.”

“She won’t have to. I will change you. We did agree on it. And there are ways to hide your cousin and to keep the Volturi in the dark.” He told me.

“They’ll come after your whole family. You’d risk that just to keep us human?” I asked him.

“Just? You really don’t understand what you’d be giving up.” Emmett replied.

“I really do.” I replied.

We look at each other as Emmett heard someone.

“Come on.” Emmett told me. “Bella wants to talk to the family.”

I nodded as I changed and he picks me up into his arms.

He jumped out my window and next to his car. Emmett drove us to the Cullens’ house as Bella and Edward walked inside. All the Cullens were there as Bella stood before them.

Emmett stood at the window. I stood next to Bella.

“You all know what Edward wants. And you know what I want.” She spoke up. “But I won’t force myself on you…”

The house has been restored to its original warmth and beauty. Edward sits off to the side as she addresses them.

“I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote.” She continued.

“You can’t be serious.” Edward asked her.

“This is her meeting, Edward.” I told him sternly.

Edward, frustrated, sits back as Bella faced the family again.

“However this turns out, I’m not letting the Volturi hurt you. I’ll go back to Italy alone —” Bella continued.

“The hell you will. I’m not missing another fight.” Emmett swore.

“That’s not up for a vote, Emmett. I don’t want you involved.” I told him.  
“We’ve always been involved, honey, and we’re not going to stop —” Esme told me.

“No, please — I want you to seriously think about this.” Bella explained. “If I join you, you’ll be stuck with me for a long time - forever. It’s a huge decision. And I want - I need your honesty here.”

They nod or otherwise communicate agreement.

“Then let’s take a vote…Alice?” I asked as I turned to her.

Alice jumps up and hugs us both.

“Like you’re not already my sisters. Of course, yes!” Alice told me as I smiled.

“Logan?” I asked, turning to him.

“Yes, for Emmett’s sake.” He told me. “He was waiting for you for a long time.”

Jasper rises, but kept his distance.

“I vote yes. It’ll be a relief not to want to kill you.” Jasper agreed.

“Um. Thanks? Okay, Rosalie?” Bella asked Rosalie.

Rosalie, torn, looked at Edward who’s stony toward her.

“Edward, I’m sorry for what I did. I really am. And I know you’re not ready to forgive me…” She told him and turned to me. “But this isn’t the life I’d have chosen for myself. I wish there’d been someone to vote no for me…” She exchanged a glance with Carlisle. “So…no.”

I took it stoically. Emmett walks over to me.

“I’ll say yes.” He said as I look up at him. “But only if I get to change you, Annabeth.”

“Really?” I asked.

“Yes.” Emmett agreed. “It is the only way I’ll agree to have you and Bella change.”

I nod as he kisses me. Esme approached and embraces me warmly.

“I already think of you as part of the family.” She told me. “Yes.”

“Thank you, Esme.” I smiled at her.

Carlisle moves, not to me, but to Edward.

“You can’t Carlisle.” He asked.

“You’ve chosen not to live with her, which leaves me no choice but to go along with this. You know what it means; I won’t lose my son.” He turns to Bella and I. “But Alice and Emmett have never turned anyone. It’d be safer if I did it —”

The front door suddenly slams. Edward’s gone. Bella blanches but turns to the family.

“Thank you. Thank you all.” She thanked them.


	18. Chapter 18

~~~~~~Third Peron P.O.V.~~~~~~

Victoria saw the Cullens interacting with Bella and Annabeth. She’s pissed off as she turns and runs. She ends up on a highway. A Ferrari has pulled over to the side of the road. Victoria peeks in the window.

The driver, Ben, looks at her.

“Where you headed?” Victoria asked him.

“Seattle.” Ben replied.

“Sounds perfect.” Victoria slowly grins as she climbs in.

Ben didn’t know it but she was going to change him. When they arrived, he pulls over to the curb.

“Here we go.” He told her as Victoria looks at him.

“I’m not done with you.” She smiled as she pulls him to her and bites his neck.

Ben screamed as the venom courses in his veins.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Emmett drove me as I looked out the window.

“Only two months until graduation.” I spoke up.

“Just two months.” Emmett smiled.

“It’ll be best for Uncle Charlie that way. I can pretend to be at college somewhere.” I replied. “Carlisle suggested it. But…I’ll agree to let you change me.”

“What if I can’t control myself?” Emmett asked.

“I know you can.” I told him. “I believe you can. You did it last time.”

He looks to me and kisses my hand…then suddenly Emmett slams on the brakes. Someone stood in the road directly in front of us.

“Who’s that?” Emmett asked.

“It’s Paul.” I replied as he glares at us then turns and walked into the woods.

“What is he doing?” I asked.

“He wants to talk to me.” Emmett replied, based on the look that Paul is giving him.

“Well, he can talk to me first.” I said as we climbed out the car.

Emmett and I tramped through the woods to find Paul leaning against a tree. His expression was hard.

“You’re still alive.” He looked at me.

“I’ve been calling you.” I told him.

“Couldn’t drop by?” He asked me.

“He thinks I’m keeping you away.” Emmett told me.

“I wasn’t talking to you, leech!” Paul spat at him.

“Don’t tell her what to do!” Emmett shot back. “She’s not your imprint.”

“Uncle Charlie grounded me, Paul. We’re trying to get back before he wakes up.” I added, confused.

He doesn’t buy it. I was frustrated. But Emmett took a step toward Paul, now calm.

“Paul, I know you have something to say to me, but I’d like to say something first. Alright?” He asked.

He leans back against the tree, arms folded, waiting.

“Thank you. For helping Annabeth when I was…gone.” Emmett continued.

“No, you didn’t. And it wasn’t for your benefit, trust me.” Paul told him.

“I know. I’m still grateful.” Emmett told him. “But I’m back now. And I’m not leaving Annabeth’s side till she orders me away.”

I looked at him. He returns the look. Paul could see the devotion between us. It wounds him. But he masks it.

“We’ll see.” He responded.

“Either way, we’ll handle Victoria from here on out.” Emmett told him. “And Ben as well.”

“She’s been laying low. Ever since your freaky sister showed up.” Paul added. “Guess she can’t stand you Cullens either.”

“She’ll come back.” Emmett told him.

“She does, she’s ours. She killed on our turf.” He scoffed.

“We’ll see.” Emmett added.

“My turn to talk. I’m here to remind you about a key point in the Treaty.” He smirked at us.

“I haven’t forgotten.” Emmett agreed.

“Good.” Paul smiled.

“What? What key point?” I asked.

“If any of them bites a truce is over.” He explained. “They can’t kill a human.”

“But…if I choose it, that’s none of your business.” I told him.

Paul was horrified as he begins to shake with rage.

“If you…what?! No. No way. I won’t let you—” He yelled. “I’ll have to-”

“—Annabeth, step back—” Emmett told me as I stepped back.

“You’re not gonna be one of them.” He yelled at me.

“That’s not your call—” I yelled back. “You don’t control me.”

“You know what we’ll do to you.” Paul told me. “I won’t have a choice—”

“We’re done here—” Emmett said as he took my arm and starts to pull me away.

Paul lunges, trying to extract me from him.

“You don’t speak for her!” He shouted.

“Neither do you!” Emmett pushed Paul away as he flew back ten feet in the air, but mid-air he phased into a wolf.

The Paul-wolf lands on all fours, spinning to face Emmett in an attack stance. He shifts stance, as well, readying for a fight.

“Stop!” I shouted as Emmett and Paul circle one another, seconds from lunging.

“Get out of here. Now!” Emmett yelled at me but I raced between them, forceful, insistent.

“You do this, you’ll be going through me.” I told the both of them.

A long tense pause as none of them backing down, but it could go either way.

“I swear to God, I’m not moving.” I stood my ground.

They could see I’m dead serious.

Paul and Emmett backed off, ever-so-slightly.

“Give me a second.” I asked Emmett. “Please.”

Emmett shook his head. He doesn’t move an inch.

“I know him.” I added. “He won’t hurt me.”

“But I don’t trust him.” Emmett told me.

“I know.” I replied. “But please.”

I looked at him. Emmett backs off but his eyes never leave the wolf’s. They glare at each other. I carefully approached the Paul-wolf, blocking his line of sight. My voice was kind, yet pleading.

“Paul, I love you. You’re my best friend. But…I can’t change how I feel. Please don’t make me choose.” I asked him quietly and emotionally. “Because it’ll be him. It’s always been him. He helped me a lot. More than you can count.”

Anguish swept through the wolf’s fierce face. It’s even harder to take than when he’s in human form.

“But you know how important you are to—” I told him when suddenly, the wolf bolts out of there.

I was fighting tears as I watched him disappear.

“It’s okay.” Emmett told me as he walked up to me. “He’ll come around.”

“There are still problems ahead.” I replied back. “Victoria. And Ben.”

His arms wrap around me from behind.

…If I didn’t become a vampire, the Volturi would kill me and Bella. If I did, my best friend would do the job himself or get killed in the attempt, I thought as I turned to face Emmett, looking into his loving eyes. Victoria was still on the loose, putting everyone I love in danger…

But I’d already survived the worst: being apart from Emmett for almost half a year. So I knew I could survive anything…I thought.

“I’m here. Always.” Emmett told me and I could see that’s the truth. I believe it.

He takes my hand and together we turned, heading out of the woods.

And soon, I’d be like him. We’d face our fate together. Forever, I thought as I heard the agonized howl of a wolf in the far distance.

My heart clenched as I heard it.

Choosing to be with Emmett is probably the best choice I have made. I thought. Being with him makes me feel complete. And I make him feel complete.


	19. Ben Reagan

Full name: Benjamin Peter Reagan

Nicknames:  
• Ben  
• Benjy  
• Peter

Hair: Blonde hair

Eyes: Blue (when human), red (when turned to a vampire), golden (after drinking animal blood), black (when thirsty)

Age: 19

Birthday: December 4th, 1986

Height: 6’0”

Skin color: pale

Family:  
• Jack Reagan - father (alive)  
• Naomi Reagan - mother (alive)

Love Interest: Tanya

Allies: Victoria, Riley, the newborn army made against the Cullens (will later shift his alliance to the Cullens later)

Hobbies: Sports

Abilities: None

Personality: The usual douche bag guy, but when he meets Tanya he changes into a good guy


End file.
